An Angel's Love
by Kaden-san
Summary: AU. After Charlie's death Bella has a decision to make and her werewolf and vampire friends will have their worlds rocked when Bella decides. A known story arc but with subtle twists woven in. Dedicated to IrritableGrizzly.
1. I Take A Breath Because It's My Last

Bella drove her faithful old pickup truck into the hospital parking lot and parked in an empty parking space not far from the main doors to the hospital. The truck wheezed and groaned as she put it in park and the truck coughed as Bella turned off the engine. She rested her head back against the headrest for a few moments as the familiar sense of tiredness swept over her and she smiled as the last bit of the song played on the radio.

"You can do this."

Gathering up her energy Bella opened the door and slid out of her truck. Her usual peppiness and clumsiness was gone as her energy levels dipped low and Bella chuckled at that thought. She locked the truck and put her keys in her bag as she made her way over to the hospital doors. The sun peaked through the normal overcast of Forks Washington and Bella stopped to turn her face up to face the warming rays. The sunlight was fleeting though and an angry dark cloud moved in front of the shaft of sunlight. Bella shook her head and made her way into the hospital lobby. Her nose wrinkled at the plethora of smells and she made her way over to the receptionist desk.

"Oh. Hello Bella my dear. What brings you to the hospital?"

Bella smiled at the woman behind the desk and signed herself into the logbook. Ms. Grey had been a good friend to Bella after Charlie died on the hospital bed and she checked in with Bella once a week to make sure Bella was doing okay. While it was not uncommon for Bella to be at the hospital Bella had not been around for two weeks.

"Well I'll admit I don't want to be here but I'm not feeling so well and I don't seem to be getting any better even with the pills you prescribed to me at the pharmacist's office. Thought I might check it out as it's been three weeks now."

Ms. Grey's eyes narrowed and she took one of Bella's small, frail looking hands in both of her warmer ones. While not anorexic like thin Bella had lost about twenty pounds and her normal paler complexion was paler still now a days. She had hidden her feelings of uneasiness well with carefree smiles, infectious giggles and a little extra makeup but the strain was now evident.

"Oh honey you should have told me last week when I checked in on you and I could have scheduled an appointment sooner. I'll have you checked by Dr. Holmes right away and we'll figure out what's ailing you sooner than the next raindrop falls."

Bella smiled and giggled at Ms. Grey's off kilter sayings but she knew the older woman's heart was in the right place and was thankful that she didn't press or pry too much. Bella leaned more on the counter and waved her hand at Ms. Grey's curious eyes as the older woman talked on the phone. A couple minutes later Ms. Grey stood up and walked over to Bella. She looped her arm through Bella's and they started walking down the hallway to one of the many elevator's in the hospital.

"I told Dr. Holmes to expect you and I'll feel much better if I get to walk you to the examination room myself. Bella, you should have told me. Really."

Bella nodded and they exited the elevator to a typical white washed hallway dotted with various sized rooms for a multitude of purposes. They walked halfway down the hallway, turned right and entered a sterile examination room. Ms. Grey helped Bella sit on the recliner table and dropped her bag in the padded chair on the other side of the room. Dr. Holmes entered and Bella bit her lip to stifle her giggle. Dr. Holmes had wild, voluminous locks of hair that he swept back and speckles of a distinguished color of gray clashed with his ebony black locks.

"Bella Swan. Ms. Grey here tells me that you're not getting any better from the prescriptions prescribed to you at the pharmacist's office? What seems to be the matter?"

Bella titled her head to the side a little and studied Dr. Holmes some more. He wore a respectable set of glasses and his dark eyes glittered behind the lenses. Bella surmised that the good doctor didn't really need the glasses but wore them as part of his medical image. He had a knowledgeable air about him and his movements were quick and sure.

"Well I've been feeling exhausted the past two months and I know it's not for the lack of sleep as I make sure to get eight hours on average, nine on a good night. My energy is not what it used either to be and it can't be because of my eating habits as I've watched that too."

Dr. Holmes made some notes on his chart and did the basic tests on Bella that he could do with the equipment on him. He checked her temperature, took her pulse, checked her breathing and checked her blood pressure. A frown had formed when he took her pulse and the frown deepened as each test was completed. He took out a needle and got a couple of glass vials for drawing blood out.

"Bella I know you're one of the healthiest people here in Forks and you have no serious illness besides a chronic and acute case of breaking or fracturing every bone in your body."

Bella smiled at the joke and rubbed her arm. Dr. Holmes rolled up her sleeve and swabbed her shoulder with some alcohol. Bella winced a little and looked away as he drew the blood out but the procedure was done within a two minutes. Dr. Holmes packed up the vials and stopped just before he left the room.

"I'm going to put this at the top of the list for the analysts to work on down in the lab and I'll get back to you within the hour. In the mean it looks like you could use some food as your face is pale. Nurse Grey could you…?"

"Of course Dr. Holmes. Come Bella I'll get us some of the better cafeteria food."

oOoOoOo

Bella sat in a rather large, leather chair in Dr. Holmes office and clasped her hands together. Ms. Grey sat in the other chair and looked in horror at Bella's lab test results. Dr. Holmes stood facing his large window overlooking the hospital grounds and had his hands clasped behind his back. The mood in the room reminded Bella of those cheesy drama/horror movies were the lead character found out the bad guy had an ace up his sleeve or something drastic was about to befall him.

"Bella, I won't lie to you when I say the results from the lab yielded results we didn't expect but given your families medical history I shouldn't be surprised. I'm sorry Bella but you have terminal cancer in your spine and the tumor is too far gone for us to do anything to combat this."

Bella's mouth dropped open and she looked down at the rich oriental carpet as tears blurred her vision. Her world had already been turned upside down twice; the first time when her mother abandoned her by dropping her off two years ago with her father Charlie and the second when Charlie died while bringing the well known serial killer and rapist James to justice. This news shouldn't surprise her and she smiled.

"Thank you for helping me Dr. Holmes and being honest with me from the start. Can you give me a ball park estimate on how much time I have left?"

Dr. Holmes turned around and pity coupled with a deep sadness radiated in those dark glittering eyes. Bella knew she should start expecting the pity and smiled at the doctor. He handed a tissue to Ms. Grey and sat down in his high backed, black leather chair behind his maple wood desk. He picked up a second copy of the lab results and gave a heavy sigh as he re-read the results again.

"I would give you a less than six months Bella but I'm no expert and the circumstances might change."

"How could this have sprung up on me all of a sudden? I wasn't that bad of a girl and I didn't pass any black cats on my way over here."

Dr. Holmes chuckled and took off his glasses. He pulled a white silk handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his glasses. The reason behind the glasses became clear and Bella smiled as the man truly strived for the wizened doctor image. Bella took one of Ms. Grey's hands in hers and squeezed.

"My guess would be because you are so healthy to begin with, besides this newfound tumor of course. Like you told me earlier, you eat right, get plenty of sleep and take good care of yourself. The prescription drugs could have been masking the symptoms as well I imagine and we don't check for cancer cells when treating broken or fractured bones."

Bella smiled and stood up. She smoothed out her dress pants and pulled on her jacket. Her life had been decided for her and she would just have to deal with the choices as they came at her. Besides, now she was this much closer to seeing Charlie again and she smiled at the thought.

"Thank you Dr. Holmes. I'm going to head home now and…well I'll find something to do."

Bella walked out of the office, down the hallway and into one of the elevators. She pressed the button for the lobby and a moment later waved to the receptionist as she strolled out. The crisp Forks air hit her and she breathed in the chill. Bella supposed she should be weighed down with a tremendous feeling of dread and have a laundry list of regrets but instead she felt peace. She didn't have to worry about anything anymore and Bella promised herself to live to the fullest till the end of her days. She unlocked her truck, climbed into the driver's seat and started the truck. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Be-lla! How's my favorite human doing? Why don't you come on down to the beach and we can do something? Nessie and I haven't seen you in forever."

Bella chuckled and wiped a tear out of her eye. Jake's palpable excitement never failed to warm her heart and she hadn't been down to the reservation since Charlie died a few months ago. A visit was long overdue and she needed someone to hang onto before she crashed.

"Hey Jake. I'll be there in twenty minutes okay?"

"This is going to be awesome. Let me go get Nessie and I'll come pick you up."

"It'll be easier if I drive Jake as I'm not at my house. Trust me I'll be fine."

"What's wrong Bella? You sound a little off. Where are you?"

Bella placed her free hand on her forehead and let her head rest back against the headrest. Her best friend in the entire world still couldn't be fooled it would seem and Bella felt exhausted. Somehow she had to tell all of them about her interesting day and she wrinkled her nose. Maybe she should bring some food and drinks to stall for a little bit once she got there.

"Nothing Jake. Better make that thirty minutes as I'm going to stop by at the convenience store and pick up some food items."

"Alright Bella. See ya soon."

"Yeah wouldn't miss it for the world Jake. Bye."

Bella hung up and sat back up in her seat. She put her truck in reverse and backed out of her parking spot. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

oOoOoOo

Thirty five minutes later Bella stopped in the Blacks driveway and shut off her truck. Before she could open the door five big Indian boys clambered onto her truck and howled like the wolves they were. Bella laughed as Jake opened her door, unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her into a tight hug. Bella buried her face in his muscular chest and reveled in his natural warmth.

"Bella! Man you sure do know how to make people worry. But your diplomatic skills haven't dulled as I see you've brought a snack."

Bella pulled back from Jake and wiggled until he let her stand back on her own two feet. She rolled her eyes at the mention of the word snack and then shook her head as she remembered the ravenous appetites the Quileute boys had when it came to food. Grocery bags filled the bed of her truck and there was enough to feed two Salvation Army efforts but Bella knew that the food would be gone in minutes once cooked. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Jake. The seven foot tall Indian boy squirmed and looked like he might piss his pants.

"Why am I getting texts and messages from Nessie that you've been avoiding her?"

All laughter and talking stopped at Bella's question and the other boys had the groceries unloaded in minutes. They disappeared into Jake's house and now it was only Bella and Jake. Jake scuffed the dirt on the ground with his shoe and wouldn't meet Bella's firm gaze.

"We've been swamped in patrols as Sam got wind of some more rogue vampires in the area. We just beat back Victoria's army right before Charlie died and well, I didn't want anything else to happen to you."

Bella jabbed her pointer finger into Jake's stomach and scowled at him. It wasn't like Jake to keep news like this from her and although she could appreciate the efforts he was going through she didn't like being kept in the dark. It reminded her of how Edward made decisions and controlled the flow of information she received. She didn't need that from her best friend.

"You are not my father Jacob Black and if I recall I'm older than you so you shouldn't be disrespecting me by keeping information from me."

Bella jabbed her finger into Jake's stomach again and he took a step back with his hands raised in a peaceful gesture.

"I know I know Bella. It was a stupid thing for me to do I'll admit but it's keeping you safe and your favorite bloodsuckers didn't tell you either so don't put all the blame on me."

Bella's eyes flashed in anger at the misdirection tactics Jake utilized and she stalked towards him. She hauled back and slapped Jake as hard as she could in the face. A loud crack echoed in the small clearing and Jake's face turned from the force of Bella's blow. He turned back to her and she clenched her hands into tiny fists so not to smack him again. The boy didn't make any sense and if she didn't know any better she would have thought Edward Cullen was standing in front of her and not Jacob Black.

"You better take that back Jacob Black or so help me I'll tell them you hurt me in a fit of uncontrollable anger and then you'll have seven very angry, very powerful vampires tearing your furry butt apart. Don't you ever place blame on the Cullen's ever again. You hear me?"

Jake's facial expression softened and he wrapped Bella in a hug. Bella fell into him, her energy levels depleted for the moment at the surge of anger and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Jake rocked back and forth for a couple minutes as Bella's temper cooled and her energy returned.

"Okay that's not all of it. I've been avoiding her because I'm nervous too."

Jake pulled away and reached for something in his back pocket. He pulled out a small, black velvet jewelry box and Bella gasped. She snatched it from him and opened the box. Nestled inside was a beautiful platinum and diamond encrusted ring. She looked up at Jake who hopped back and forth on either foot and nodded.

"When you going to ask?"

"Well that's the thing. I want to ask right now but I'm too afraid what she'll say and every time I try and bring it up I phase because I'm too nervous."

Bella giggled and handed the closed box back to him. Jake frowned and put it back in his back pocket. Bella looped her arm through his and walked back to the house. They walked up the stairs and walked through the screen door into the kitchen. The wives and girlfriends of the wolf pack bustled around the kitchen preparing the food Bella brought and when they heard the front door slam and looked up to see Bella everything froze for a second time. A gorgeous young woman ran over and hugged Bella to her while crying into her shoulder. Bella smiled and hugged the woman back.

"Hey there Nessie. I see you've been keeping Jake in line while I've been absent."

Nessie pulled away and brushed the tears out of her eyes. She chuckled and rolled her eyes at Bella's comment. The other women in the kitchen came over and once all the welcomes and hugs were shared Bella sat down on a wooden stool at the large wooden table in the center of the kitchen with a cup of her favorite tea in front of her.

"So you've been here for all of half an hour and already you've straightened Jake out. Good thing you've arrived when you did or the boys would have went out on another run for those vampires again."

Bella smiled at Emily and traced the top of her mug. She didn't know how she always managed to calm the wolf pack down but one word, glare or look from her and all the ridiculous nonsense would stop in seconds. Everyone had started to call Bella "Angel" and she was always welcome on the reservation.

"Well Jake is just a little impulsive and emotional at times. Nothing too complicated about him if you can predict what his next move will be. Then again Jake is very predictable when he's all twisted up."

The women laughed and Nessie sat down next to Bella at the table. She took Bella's hands in hers and looked deep into Bella's eyes. The atmosphere of the room quieted down and Bella sighed. She pulled her hands out from Nessie's and looked down at the table.

"We got a call from Ms. Grey. You know the woman who lives down at the other end of the reservation? She called to say she wouldn't be able to make the ladies night out this week and that threw up warning flags like nothing else as the woman never misses a night out. It took some sweet talking and many tissues but she told Emily who told the rest of us. Is this the reason of your impromptu visit and welcoming feast?"

Bella smiled and traced the claw marks etched into this particular section of the table. She should've guessed Ms. Grey would've tipped off the women on the reservation somehow and she nodded.

"The doctor tells me I have six months left. I didn't want to leave with us not talking or something stupid like that."

"You look exhausted sweetie. Why don't I have one of the boys' drive you back home and we'll tell them about your newfound condition tonight at the bonfire meeting. I'm sure they'll have one of them swing by your house every so often as part of their patrols and that way we can keep checking in on you."

Bella nodded and yawned. While not a very physical day the emotional stress had taken a toll and she realized she could barely keep her eyes open. Emily called out for Jake who bounded into the kitchen like a tornado and through the haze of sleepiness she heard whispered conversations taking place. A strong pair of warm arms picked her up and in a few minutes she was nestled into a large warm body in the cabin of her truck. Someone else hopped in beside her and her truck roared to life.

"Drive slow Jake and let's get dear Bella home. She's had an exhausting day and needs her sleep."

"Everything okay Nessie? Bella looks a little pale but are you sure it's not just because of her still grieving over Charlie?"

"I'm sure Jake. I'll explain everything to you on the way home."

Ten minutes later Bella felt the truck stop, her door open and Jake pick her up. She mumbled that the key was in her bag and Nessie unlocked the front door. Jake carried her upstairs and laid her down on the bed. She heard Nessie going through her dressers and whispered for Jake to leave as she would help Bella get changed. Jake left with a kiss to Bella's forehead and Nessie helped Bella sit up.

"Just a few more minutes there Bella. Let's get you into some pajamas and then you'll be able to go to sleep."

Bella nodded, too tired to argue or insist she could do this herself and raised her arms at Nessie's prompting for her to pull her shirt off. Nessie pulled off her camisole as well and then unbuckled her jeans. Bella raised her hips and Nessie pulled them off.

"Alice is still shopping for you I see. I wish I had a wealthy vampire to do my shopping for me and pick out cute lingerie."

Bella looked down and rolled her eyes as she realized she was wearing a purple lingerie set Alice had purchased for her on their last shopping spree. Nessie chuckled, slipped on Bella's pajamas and helped Bella slide into her bed underneath the covers. She pulled the blind down on the window and walked out the door.

"You have our cell numbers in case you need anything. Sleep tight Bella and we'll send someone over to check on you soon."

oOoOoOo

Bella smiled as she stretched without opening her eyes and snuggled deeper underneath her mountain of blankets. She opened her eyes a few moments later and listened to the quiet hum of her space heater. Feeling better than she had last night Bella sat up and swung her legs over to the side of her bed. She slid her feet into her slippers and walked over to her cell phone. Without looking to see if she had any messages Bella turned off her phone and set it down on her bedside table. Bella walked out of her room, down the hall and into Charlie's old room. She unplugged the landline from the wall, walked downstairs and unplugged the landline by the couch. Ten minutes later all the doors were shut and locked, the windows closed and blinds drawn down tight and Bella sat down in Charlie's favorite recliner with a thick blanket around herself and a warm cup of tea in her hands.

_ "Listen Bells, I know you don't want me to go after this man but if I don't too many other innocent people will be hurt. James is a disturbed individual and he's got to be arrested before he does any more damage."_

_Bella hugged Charlie tighter and breathed in his scent of gun leather and Budweiser. She let her father go and he kissed the top of her head before heading out the door to his police cruiser._

Bella traced the permanent indentation of where Charlie used to rest his beer bottle on the arm of the chair and let her tears fall untouched down her cheeks. The next day a young officer, fresh out of the police academy had come to the door and told her that Charlie had been shot while apprehending James. He held Charlie's gun belt, badge and gun in his hands and Bella had taken them from him. She had invited the young officer inside and he told her what had happened that night while Bella baked him some food. Losing Charlie had devastated Bella and for a solid week she had refused to leave the kitchen. She worked without stopping in baking food for the police force and no one had been able to come through to her. The Cullen's had tried along with the Quileute's but Bella had just moved past them and screamed bloody murder if they tried to physically remove her from the kitchen.

_ "Isabella Swan! Stop this. Stop this right fucking now!"_

_Bella moved without speaking past Alice and pulled a large lasagna out of the oven. Alice smashed the hot container out of Bella's hands and into the far wall. This action stopped Bella and Alice glared at Bella when she turned her deadened glare onto the small, pixy like vampire._

_ "You are killing yourself and not helping anyone. Now, you will leave this kitchen, go upstairs and take a shower. Then, you'll come back downstairs and talk to me."_

Bella smiled at that particular memory and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. True to her usual nature Alice had cleaned up the kitchen and converted the sofa into a makeshift bed by the time Bella had come back down stairs fresh from her shower. For the next three hours Alice had held Bella while Bella cried her heart out into Alice's shoulder and hadn't moved when Bella fell asleep from pure exhaustion. For the next three days Alice stayed by Bella's side like a silent ghost and helped Bella recover from the brutal shock of Charlie's death. She had been there when Bella called Renee and Phil to inform them of Charlie's passing and she had held Bella again after Renee just asked for Bella to wire her the money Charlie had left her in his will. Renee hadn't received a single penny.

_"So you've got to go over this with me again because for all my pretty smarts I can't seem to figure this out and neither can anyone else. I can't see your future out of your everyday activities and I can't hear any of the conversations you have in the visions."_

_Bella turned to look at Alice as they sped down a country road to the Cullen's manor and sighed. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt and rolled her eyes when Alice smacked her hands away from the fabric._

_ "I don't know Alice. Maybe I'm becoming immune to all of your powers one by one. Remember when I first met all of you and Edward couldn't read my mind? Maybe it's something like that."_

_Alice pouted and Bella giggled at how adorable the tiny vampire looked. She laced her fingers with Alice's and Alice's pout lessened a little._

_ "This better end soon because I don't like it."_

_Bella rolled her eyes and looked back out the window._

_ "Of course Alice. The world revolves around your needs and wants. Why should this be any different?"_

Bella smiled as she remembered that week and she realized something. She was blessed with such a good network of friends even if they were taboo mythical creatures from children's fairytales. Still, she missed Charlie so much it hurt and this emotional pain was more painful and deeper than the one she experienced when the Cullen's had left her. Bella knew that when she resurfaced into her everyday life again she would have to tell the Cullen's and she knew what they would offer. For as long as she had known the Cullen's she wanted to be just like them and now she just wanted to move on. Her life had been one full of one adventure after the next and now that she was faced with certain death that she could not escape from, Bella realized that immortality wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

"I'm sorry Alice."

Whether or not Alice heard what she said in a vision Bella didn't know and she let her head loll back into the deep, comfy cushions of Charlie's favorite recliner.

oOoOoOo

Alice Cullen stopped all movement when the vision hit her and her full, pouty lips trembled as the images flickered through her mind. Bella sat alone in Charlie's old favorite recliner with a blanket wrapped around her small body and although she had been crying, a beautiful smile rested on her thin lips. Her best friend and unrequited love was so alone right now and Alice couldn't do anything about it. She had tried to reach Bella of course but Bella had placed herself in lock down and this was the first time Alice had a vision with audio in almost a month and a half.

"What is it Alice?"

Alice looked down at the black fabric of the dress she was designing and placed the heavy duty scissors on the table. Jasper moved from his position on the couch to behind her and hugged her from behind. The two hadn't been in a romantic relationship for three decades but Alice knew Jasper would be behind whatever decision she made. Alice felt exhausted, not an easy thing for a vampire and she knew it was because of the emotional stress of whatever Bella was keeping from her. Bella didn't do things like this often and when she did Alice could always get whatever the problem was out of her within a day. Whatever this problem was though Bella had kept it hidden for a month now. All the Cullen's knew that something had broken inside of Bella but their favorite human didn't look that far off kilter so everyone assumed that it had to do with losing her father.

"I had my first vision of Bella with her speaking."

Jasper sat down on the floor and held Alice in his lap. The tiny vampire played with the hem of one his sleeves on his green button down shirt and replayed the vision in her mind again. Edward materialized by the door and Alice didn't meet his gaze.

"We need to go over there now. She isn't being rational in her thinking and she's too vulnerable."

"That is the exact reason we're not going to Edward. Bella knows she can call us if she needs help and she has the wolves too. Her human friends have also made it known that they're willing to help her."

Alice was thankful that Jasper took control of the situation and Edward ran his hands through his hair. Nothing made Edward more frustrated than not getting his way and when Bella was involved in any way it doubled his frustration. The two hadn't resumed their previous romantic relationship much to Edward's chagrin but their sweet Bella still let him know she cared for him by being a good friend. Alice smiled as a more happy string of memories played out in her head and then a new vision hit her.

_Bella picked up her phone and called Alice to ask for a ride to school. _

_ "Hey Alice."_

_ "Bella! Welcome back to the world of the living. You know, you make for an excellent vampire stereotype with all this unnecessary brooding and too much negativity is bad for your health."_

_Bella look pained at the mention of her health and she wiped a tear out of her eye. She gave a watery smile and a weak chuckle at Alice's stab at humor._

_ "Well you know me, hot and cold as of late. Anyway, I was calling to ask for a ride to school tomorrow? If you don't have to hunt or do anything else that is."_

_Alice giggled and twirled one of her short, spiky locks of hair around her finger. _

_ "Of course I'll come pick you up silly Bella. I haven't seen all that much of my best friend lately and I can pick out your outfit. Hmm, let's see…I think that cute purple top and black jean jacket will go just fine with those black skinny jeans you refuse to wear. You know the pair I'm talking about?"_

_Bella laughed and promised to wear the outfit if Alice picked her up a blueberry muffin and caramel latte on the way. _

Alice's eyes cleared and she smiled. She kissed Jasper's cheek and rose to her feet as graceful as could be. She skipped up the stairs feeling much lighter than she had been and walked into her giant closet to look for an outfit that would match Bella's down to the last stitch.

oOoOoOo

Bella giggled to herself as she licked the whipped cream off her upper lip and watched the forestry flash by as Alice sped along to the high school. The coffee felt warm in her hands and she wrinkled her nose as she saw how frail looking her hands were.

"What's that look for?"

Bella looked over at Alice and saw her favorite colored amber eyes boring into her own eyes. She would have blushed at the intensity of the gaze but the look made her feel loved and she basked in the feeling. Bella took Alice's free hand in hers and linked their fingers together. She smiled as Alice wrapped her hand up tight with her own and as usual Bella marveled at the cool sensation of Alice's colder skin.

"What? Should I be frowning and moping still?"

Bella jutted her lower lip out and batted her eyes. Alice giggled and zoomed into the parking lot. She had the Porsche parked next to Rosalie's red BMW in minutes and both girls climbed out of the low riding vehicle. Emmett hopped down from his monstrous Jeep and picked her up like a small child.

"Little Bella, so glad you came out to play. Now I have my favorite, number one video game partner back and I know you'll laugh at my jokes because you appreciate my humor."

Bella giggled and kissed Emmett's cheek. She made no motion to get down from his strong arms and he didn't set her down on the ground. They talked as Emmett walked into school and Alice tilted her head to the side with a happy sigh as she watched. Jasper handed her her bag and they followed after the two. Rosalie walked on the other side of Alice and Edward walked on the other side of Rosalie.

"Can you smell it?"

Jasper nodded and pursued his lips in deep thought at Rosalie's question. Alice knew what Rosalie was questioning and she could smell it too but as she searched through her memory she couldn't remember a time when Bella visited the hospital other than to talk to Charlie in the room he died in.

"Her blood smells different. Still delicious and sweet like Bella but something's off. Question her at lunch?"

Alice nodded to Rosalie and they all went in different directions as they headed for their first classes.

oOoOoOo

Bella walked beside Angela who held Ben's hand and smiled as they argued about who made better cookies in their cooking class last period. Bella rolled her eyes as they both turned to her and she pulled her own batch of cookies out of her bag. Angela and Ben both squealed and held out their hands for one. Bella mock clucked her tongue and shook her head.

"Children must eat their dinner before having desert. You two know that."

Angela glared at her and Ben pulled a puppy dog look but Bella's twinkling eyes remained firm. Both pouted and Angela stomped her foot. Bella knew that very few things could get the quiet, soft spoken girl to act out of character and her culinary skills were one of those things.

"That is so not fair Bella Swan. You better promise me I get the first cookie before the wolves descend."

Bella giggled and nodded at Angela's comment. She giggled again as Angela had no idea how true her statement was because the Quileute boys often phased and fought to get the first cookie whenever she brought some over to the reservation. She had baked them a separate, much larger batch and decided she would bring them over after school today.

"Okay Angela I promise but we have to get to the cafeteria as my phone just vibrated which means Alice is wondering where I am."

Angela smiled and tugged Ben in the direction of the cafeteria. A few minutes later they walked through the open double doors and Bella stepped back behind Ben as Mike Newton and Tyler skidded to a stop in front of her. They wore identical, boyish smiles and Bella rolled her eyes.

"No cookies for you until I've eaten my lunch and unless you want to deal with a very annoyed Alice Cullen I suggest you move out the way."

Both boys looked over their shoulders and saw Alice walking towards them. They parted and mock saluted to which Alice curtsied. Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the two were wrapped around Alice's finger like all the boys in Forks High. Alice grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her over to the table. Jasper handed Bella her usual plate of "edible art" as they all called it now and Bella smiled at Jasper in thanks. She sat down, picked up a carrot and popped it into her mouth.

"So Bella care to share why you locked yourself away in your house for the past couple of days and didn't return any of our calls or texts?"

Bella swallowed and swirled her orange juice in her cup. She knew the Cullen's could probably smell her sickness now and from the way all five of them scrutinized her they already knew something was wrong with her health.

"I've had some things to think about and had a couple life altering decisions made for me these past couple days. If I need help with it I'll call you all or something like that."

"What's wrong Bella?"

Bella smiled as Edward turned the full magnitude of his dashing good looks on her and tilted her head to the side in a very Alice like way. At one point Bella would have been spellbound and enthralled by the look he was giving her but she shook her head. Edward looked put out but Alice smacked him in the back of the head.

"You promise you'll call me the second whatever this is becomes too much?"

Bella nodded at Alice's question and although the little vampire looked uneasy her posture relaxed and so did the other's except Edwards. Jasper looked at Bella and confusion was written in those beautiful honeys colored eyes of his.

"How can you be so sad but so peaceful at the same time?"

Bella smiled and shook her head again. She stood up, grabbed her now empty tray and turned away.

"Because my name is Bella Swan and I've already seen the impossible happen."

Bella walked away and deposited her tray on top of the trash can. As she had promised earlier Bella stopped by Angela's table and handed her two cookies and a napkin. She distributed the rest out to her "human friends" as the Cullen's called them and placed the empty container back in her side bag. She steadied herself on the edge of the table for a moment and then with a slightly sadder smile then usual she walked out of the cafeteria.

oOoOoOo

Bella studied her drawing with her nose scrunched and held her chin in her hand while the other twirled a fresh paintbrush. The sketch depicted an expansive garden from someone's back porch and had shafts of sunlight beaming down from between the clouds. Bella drew this sketch from memory as the view was a corner of the Cullen's backyard and although there were no flowers there now Bella had hoped that some day she might plant a garden there. For now, the perfect garden had been transferred to a canvas and Bella thought hard about what color she wanted to paint her "secret garden". Bella giggled as the name for her soon to be painting had come from a book turned movie and she had read the story as a child.

"Excuse me but you're Bella Swan right?"

Bella turned on her stool and smiled at the stunning beauty of the girl in front of her. The girl stood a few inches taller than Bella and had tumbling locks of dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights mixed in. The girl's eyes shone a brilliant green from underneath the locks of hair that angled across her face and her gentle facial features were proportionate to her face.

"Yup that's me. What can I do for you friend?"

The girl looked shocked that Bella had called her a friend already and Bella's eyes shone brighter with her humor as another giggle escaped her. The girl gave a tentative smile and brushed a stray lock out of her eyes with a slender hand. Bella knew this girl had just arrived from out of state and that her name was Lilith Kerr because her friends had told Bella that Lilith was looking to talk to her.

"Um, I wanted to ask you about the Cullen's. I know what everyone says about them but they're so different around you and I'm finding it hard to believe the rumors."

Bella flipped over her sketch of her secret garden to a fresh page and motioned to a stool across from her at a slight angle. Lilith sat down and Bella pulled out a pencil. She sketched the brief outline of Lilith's face and neck before moving on to include her hair.

"The Cullen's are indifferent because they've moved so much and most of the time they don't stay long enough to make lasting friends. I hear you do some part time modeling? How is that going?"

Lilith's eyes lit up when Bella mentioned her modeling and then her eyebrows furrowed at a slight downward angle. It was obvious to Bella that the girl had a very tight control over her expressions and she surmised that the skill was necessary when in front of the camera.

"How'd you know about the modeling? I just started."

Bella smiled and finished outlining Lilith's hair. She went back to sketching Lilith's face and took great care to get the lines and angles correct. Once done she moved onto her actual face and sharpened the sketch but made sure to leave the certain gentleness that Lilith's face held.

"A friend of mine is an aspiring photographer and is looking to get into the family business."

Lilith's eyes narrowed as she thought and Bella moved onto her eyes. There were no alternate color specks in the sea of green but a brightness and sparkle shone in them and Bella made sure to capture it.

"Eric Yorkshire you mean? The goofy Chinese kid that is always seen with a camera?"

"That's the one. His photography skills are excellent and I'm fortunate enough to see them before he publishes them on his website."

Lilith's mouth formed an "o" and she gasped as a thought crashed into her.

"Hey stop distracting me! We were talking about the Cullen's."

Bella smiled and went to work on drawing the frizzles and certain messiness Lilith's hair had to it. She thought about what she should tell about the Cullen's as the nature of what they were was the whole reason they stood apart from everyone else.

"Well the Cullen's are hard to describe other than what appears on the surface. They have an unearthly beauty to them and they like their privacy. To describe them beyond that is a breach in the privacy that they've requested and I can't break their trust because it means so much to me. Sorry."

Lilith's face fell for a second but she nodded her head in understanding. Bella finished Lilith's hair and looked at her sketch. She smiled and turned it around so Lilith could see. Lilith's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth in surprise. She reached for the picture and Bella gave it to her as she cleaned up her art supplies.

"You drew this while talking to me just now?"

"Yeah, I like to draw and it helps me think when talking about something difficult."

Lilith traced over the sketch of her with a finger and she handed it back to Bella. Bella put it in one of her school folders along with her other drawings and smiled as she put her chin in her hand. Lilith looked uncomfortable at the intensity of Bella's gaze and Bella's smile widened as Lilith squirmed like a little girl who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"So which one did you fall for?"

Lilith looked surprised at Bella's question but Bella waved her free hand.

"You cannot stare at the Cullen's and be wondering about them as you are without crushing on one. It's impossible. Which one is it?"

Lilith blushed under Bella's gaze and looked down at the table.

"Edward. His eyes are so mesmerizing and I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks."

"It is."

Bella laughed at Lilith's open mouth and gently shut it. She resumed her previous position and laughed again as Lilith's mouth fell open again. Bella blamed Alice for that particular comment as the smallest vampire had been rubbing off on Bella since they spent so much time together.

"Come on Lilith. If you've listened to the rumors and know that I'm the closest friend of the Cullen's outside of their little adopted family then you have to know that I dated Edward up until a year ago."

Lilith blushed and nodded. Bella felt a little sorry as she had enjoyed making Lilith squirm and then blamed Emmett for that. The biggest vampire loved doing that to Bella and since she hung out with Emmett the most besides Alice he must have been rubbing off on her too.

"Fair enough. Can I ask you a different question and if I've overstepped my bounds just tell me so."

"Go ahead."

"How long have you been sick?"

Bella's smile disappeared and the humorous twinkle in her eye vanished as well. The full magnitude of her present sickness crashed back in on her and the weight of it all strained her shoulders. Telling the Quileute's and then the Cullen's had alleviated the stress a little but knowing that both would offer to give her immortality in a heartbeat didn't help her all that much.

"What makes you think I'm sick?"

Lilith played with the silver bracelet on her wrist and Bella tried to be as patient as she could as she waited for the other girls answer. Lilith looked up after a moment and took a deep breath.

"My mother died of cancer about half a year ago and I recognize the signs. You're not doing anything to treat it are you?"

Bella shook her head and let a small, sad smile slip across her face. To go to sleep and make all this stress and pain go away would be a wish come true. As a vampire she couldn't do that because although she would be free of her cancer Bella wouldn't be able to go to sleep and see Charlie again…

"Why not? If you don't mind me asking."

"If you could do anything to see your mother again would you?"

Lilith nodded without hesitation and Bella smiled a real smile at the fierce glint in her eyes.

"I want to see someone I love to just as much as you want to see your mother again."

"Your dad, Charlie?"

Bella looked up in surprise this time and Lilith smiled. She took one of Bella's hands and Bella noticed how much warmer Lilith's hands were then hers.

"I'm sorry but I read about your father's heroism in the newspaper and you're the talk of the town. Everyone here at Forks admired your father and they all speak so well of you almost as if their all in love with you. I understand and I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

The bell rang and the girls walked out of the classroom side by side. Lilith said goodbye as they walked out of the school and she slipped into the driver's side of a black Acura TL. Bella waved and walked over to where the Cullen's were waiting in the small half circle at the back of Emmett's jeep. She smiled and waved at their curious stares but felt dizzy. Jasper held out an arm to steady her and Bella smiled with her eyes closed at his thoughtfulness. The cancer must have tainted her blood and allowed Jasper to touch her without feeling the uncontrollable urge to kill her.

"You alright Bella?"

Jasper's southern drawl and gentleman concern touched Bella like it usually did and she nodded. She opened her eyes and with great effort stood up straight. Lucky for her it was a Friday and she didn't have any homework. Bella planned on going to sleep as soon as she got home and would send Nessie or Jake a text saying she'd attend the bonfire Saturday night instead of tonight. She hoped they would understand, well more so Jake then Nessie and she felt bad as Jake loved it when she came to one of their weekend bonfires.

"Yeah I'm just tired. I'm going to go to sleep as soon as I get home. Busy week I guess."

None of the Cullen's believed her and Bella sighed. Lying was something she wasn't good at and this put anyone on guard as everyone knew Bella couldn't lie. Alice opened the passenger side door to her Porsche without a word and Bella slipped inside. In a minute Alice had them out of the parking lot and down the road to Bella's house. Bella dozed against the window and woke to Alice playing with her hair as they laid together in Bella's bed. Alice had changed Bella into her usual pajamas and wrapped Bella up in a cocoon of her blankets to keep the sharp difference in their body temperatures from making Bella uncomfortable. Bella wouldn't have this however and wriggled out of her covers to snuggle into Alice's side. Alice giggled and wrapped Bella up in her arms. Bella kissed the crook of Alice's neck in silent thanks and fell asleep as she sank into Alice.

oOoOoOo

Bella's phone rang and Alice picked it up without looking at the caller ID so Bella would stay asleep. Bella had fallen asleep three hours ago and hadn't moved at all.

"Hello?"

"Alice? Is Bella alright?"

Alice scrunched her nose in frustration as she wished Nessie wasn't attached to that mutt Jacob so much because she couldn't see the girl's future. The girl's worry let Alice know that Nessie knew what was going on with Bella and the suspense and worry was going to kill Alice a second time if she didn't find out soon.

"Yes. Bella's fine. She's sleeping. What's wrong with her Nessie?"

Alice heard Nessie sigh in relief and tell the rest of the people listening in that Bella was fine. A soft chorus of affirmatives and thankful words met this and Alice's frustration with the situation grew larger.

"I guess Bella hasn't told you anything yet?"

"No. We know something is wrong with her but she won't tell us. You know, I know you know so don't deny it. Tell me. Please."

Alice's hated that she was begging a werewolf's lover to tell her what was wrong with Bella but Alice would sacrifice her pride to find out what was wrong with her love and then she could fix it. Nessie sighed into the phone and Alice sighed too as she knew the other girl wouldn't tell her.

"I'm sorry Alice. I know how much Bella means to you all and I wish I could tell you but this is something Bella needs to tell you for herself. When she wakes up tell her not to worry about the bonfire tonight and that she needs to keep her strength up. We'll send someone by soon when the boys do their patrols again."

Nessie hung up before Alice could get in another word and Alice suspected this was because Nessie was about to break down into tears which could lead to her spilling Bella's secret. Alice placed the phone back onto Bella's bedside table and pulled Bella tighter against her. Bella didn't even move, a rarity for a restless sleeper like Bella and unshed tears misted in Alice's eyes.

"What's wrong with you my sweet sweet Bella?"

oOoOoOo

Bella awoke, buried deep beneath her covers and smiled as she saw Emmett cursing under his breath as he played Monopoly with Rosalie on the other side of her room. Rosalie smirked and scooted a large portion of Emmett's play money over to her much larger stack. Bella sat up back against her headboard and both vampires looked up at her at the same time.

"Hey."

In a flash Emmett knelt by her side and smiled at her. Bella scooted over on her bed and patted the empty space beside her. Emmett with slow, careful movements laid down next to her and made sure there was plenty of covers wrapped around Bella before he wrapped one of his strong arms back around her headboard.

"Little Bella. Glad to see you're awake and now maybe you can teach me another board game as I'm tired of losing against Rosie in dumb Monopoly. I swear she's cheating."

Bella laughed under her breath and nodded. The tiredness that came with her sickness didn't weigh down so much on her right now and she stretched. Alice leaped through the open window Bella left open most of the time for her vampire and werewolf visitors and smiled as she saw that Bella was awake.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I wanted to hunt so I wouldn't have to when you were awake."

Bella nodded and Alice sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of Bella's room. Rosalie cleaned up the monopoly board and sat down on the foot of Bella's bed. A warm, happy smile crossed Bella's face at the scene in her room and she rolled her eyes as her stomach gurgled. Alice's watch beeped and she stood up from the rocking chair. Bella giggled as Alice had timed her watch for every six hours and when the watch went off she would make Bella eat something.

"Food time for the human. What do you feel like eating Bella?"

Bella scrunched her nose in thought and then smiled. Alice rolled her eyes as Bella's food choice became clear when the vision hit her and she flickered away to the kitchen. Bella wriggled out of her cocoon of blankets and stood up. She looked down at herself to see that Alice had dressed her in red silk pajama pants and button up top. Bella snagged a lighter blanket from off her bed and walked to her door.

"I'm going downstairs to eat. You two can stay or go if you want to."

Rosalie and Emmett said they would stay and all three walked downstairs. A loud knock sounded on her front door and Bella opened it to reveal a very serious Seth. He nudged her aside as the three Cullen's scents became stronger and a low rumble came out of his chest when he saw them. Rosalie and Alice growled back and Emmett looked ecstatic to be able to beat on a werewolf. Bella rolled her eyes and stood between them. She leveled her glare at Seth who straightened up in an instant and took two steps back with his hands raised. Bella raised an eyebrow at the Cullen's and Alice grumbled about something under her breath but went back to making Bella's mac and cheese.

"Now that the crisis has been averted what are you here for Seth?"

Seth smiled down at Bella and hugged her tight. Bella patted his shoulder (the highest spot she could reach on the werewolf teen) and stepped into the living room where Emmett had turned on the T.V to a baseball game. Seth followed and sat on the arm of Charlie's recliner which Bella had settled in.

"We're out doing our patrols and since I was the closest I ran by here to see how you were doing. You look better than you did the last time you visited the rez."

"I just woke up from a very nice nap. Thank you Alice."

Bella smiled at Alice when the vampire handed her a bowl of mac and cheese and she closed her eyes with a childish smile as she took a bite.

"Nessie says not to worry about coming to the bonfire tonight. You need to build your strength back up or something like that. Will you be able to come tomorrow night though?"

"Oh! I forgot to send you a text saying I wouldn't be able to make it tonight. I'm so sorry Seth but I fell asleep as soon as Alice drove me home."

Seth waved one of his large hands and to dismiss Bella's apology and stood up. Bella blew a kiss at him and he smiled once more before walking out the door.

oOoOoOo

Bella climbed out of Alice's Porsche and sat on its hood with Alice. They were a couple minutes earlier than planned for Bella to go to the bonfire but werewolf and vampire had both agreed that Bella could not drive herself because of her sickness. The Cullen's didn't know what ailed Bella but they had been with her the past few days and saw how weak she had become. Jake and some of the other boys were supposed to arrive soon and pick up Bella on the other side of the treaty line. Edward had wanted to drop Bella off but given his past history with Jake everyone had considered that unwise even though he said he would control himself.

"So what time should I be here to pick you up?"

Bella looked sideways at Alice and laughed as Alice tried to look into the future but she knew wouldn't be able to see anything as werewolves were involved. Bella reached down and took Alice's hand in hers. Alice held Bella's hand in a tight weave and scooted closer to Bella.

"I don't know Alice. Given my track record the past two or three days I might fall asleep while their all talking still and Nessie will put me up in a guest room at her or Jake's house."

Alice growled at the mention of that but Bella rolled her eyes and squeezed Alice's hands. Alice huffed but stopped growling and Bella smiled.

"Come on Alice, it won't be that bad. I'll be back tomorrow by noon at the latest if that happens and I might come home tonight. All depends on how tired I am."

A loud roar rumbled up the street and four motorcycles came to a stop on the other side of the invisible treaty line. Jake, Seth, Quil and Sam all got off their bikes and stood across from Bella and Alice. Alice eyed them all with slight distaste and raised an eyebrow at the bikes. Jake grinned and crossed his arms as if daring Alice to say something. Alice chose not to and kissed Bella's cheek before sliding back into her Porsche. Bella walked over the treaty line and hugged all the werewolf boys. She sat down in front of Jake and he kicked his bike to life. Bella still had the bike that they built for her but she kept it down at Jake's house. With a small yip from Sam they all rode away from Alice and down to the reservation. Bella hopped up off the bike and hugged Nessie who sat on the porch of Jake's house waiting for them.

"You're still in one piece and you look a little better than the last time I saw you a few days ago."

Bella rolled her eyes but smiled and turned away when Jake stooped down to kiss his girlfriend. She nudged him in the ribs when they broke apart and raised an eyebrow to which he shook his head. He looked a little paler for a few seconds and Bella laughed under her breath. Jake scooped Nessie up onto his back in the classic piggy back style and Quil offered to carry Bella. Bella agreed as she didn't think the night would last if they all allowed Bella to walk the half a mile to the bonfire. Quil, one of the newer werewolf's was of a slenderer build than Jake or Sam but he still looked the part at six foot four and one hundred and eighty pounds.

"When were you going to tell us Bella?"

Bella picked her head up from Quil's shoulder and looked at Jake. He looked sad with his boyish features drawn tight in anguish and Bella gave him a sad smile in return.

"I guess Nessie told you?"

Jake nodded and Bella sighed. She poked Quil in his side and looked at Sam. Both nodded and Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Leave it to Nessie to tell the whole reservation that their "Angel" was sick and might die.

"Have you told the bloodsuckers yet?"

Nessie smacked Jake in the back of the head and the rest of the boys laughed but stopped when Bella smacked the back of Quil's head and raised an eyebrow along with her hand again. Nessie giggled and muttered "whipped" to which the boys beamed and nodded.

"No I haven't told the Cullen's yet but they already know something's up with me. They're already treating me even more like a porcelain doll and it's starting to get annoying."

Nessie and the boys sighed as they reached the bonfire and Bella grit her teeth as she knew what was coming.

"Bella, sweetie you're sick and from the doctor's reports and tests Ms. Grey gave to us from the hospital you're not going to get any better but worse. It's not so wrong that we worry about you more so than usual now but we're trying our best to treat you as we did before."

Bella nodded and held her hands out to the open flames of the bonfire. Seth slipped one of his jackets around her shoulders and she smiled at him in thanks as she curled into the side of Jake that Nessie wasn't. Billy Black smiled at her as he stood up from his seat on the log and soon Bella was spellbound by his voice as he spoke of the legends of the werewolves. Once he was done with his stories he touched on more recent events but Bella felt her eyes droop and Jake wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"Go to sleep Bella. We'll make sure you're safe in a bed when this is all over."

Bella nodded and yawned. She fell asleep and dreamed of the legends Billy Black had spoken of.

oOoOoOo

After school let out on Monday, Bella was walking with Angela and giggling as Angela regaled Bella with details of her date with Ben over the weekend when Bella felt the most severe dizzy spell hit her so far. Little black dots swam in Bella's vision and Angela grabbed Bella's arm. The dizziness didn't go away however but instead grew stronger and Bella felt her eyes roll back into her head as she fainted.

"Alice…"

oOoOoOo

Alice watched with a smile as Bella walked with Angela and the two whispered in conspiratorial tones as the other human girl Angela told Bella the dirty details of her date with her boyfriend Ben. Alice was thankful for Angela Weber as she was one of Bella's few friends outside of werewolves or vampires. Fear paralyzed her though when Bella stumbled, Angela steadied her and then Bella fainted. Jasper had his phone out within seconds and called Carlisle at the hospital even as the Cullen's ran at human speed en masse over to the fallen Bella. Angela knelt by Bella's side and was crying for Bella to wake up but Alice knew Bella was out cold.

"Let us through kids. Come on back up so we can do our job."

The paramedics arrived moments after Jasper's call and Alice saw Carlisle waiting for Bella in the back of the ambulance. Angela was herded into the back of the ambulance and Bella was lifted in on a stretcher. Carlisle nodded to Alice's Porsche before the doors shut and Alice ran to her car. Jasper slid into the passenger's seat and everyone else piled into Edward's Volvo.

"Go Alice. Go."

Jasper's worried tone unglued Alice's paralysis and she sped out of the school's parking lot. The drive to the hospital took fifteen minutes if you followed the speed limit but Alice made it in five as she had weaved through traffic and ran red lights. Edward had pulled in a moment behind her and all five of the Cullen children ran into the hospital. As she passed through the sliding glass doors Alice heard other students from the school pulling into the parking lot and Alice hurried that much faster. No one would see Bella before Alice, she would make sure of that and she ignored the masses of people at the elevator, instead pushing into the stairwell. At vampire speeds Alice ran up seven flights of stairs as Jasper followed Carlisle's instruction via cell phone and Alice burst onto the seventh floor.

"Alice she's in the emergency room right now. You need to stop and think."

Carlisle blocked Alice from going any further and caught her in his arms when she tried to flash by. She struggled but Carlisle was stronger and Alice buried her face in his doctor's coat as she cried without tears. Carlisle sat down in a hard, plastic chair in the hallway and motioned for his children to do the same. He rocked Alice back and forth and kissed the top of her head.

"It will be alright Alice. Bella's just going through normal emergency procedures and then when she's put in a room you'll be the first to see her. I promise."

A nurse came for Carlisle five minutes later and he transferred a still crying Alice into Jasper's arms. Jasper tried to send her calming vibes but his own emotions were too haywire to help her out. Edward stalked up and down the hallway and Emmett held Rosalie who had sunk her razor sharp teeth into his neck to keep from screaming or crying like Alice. It was an odd movement for sure but it calmed Rosalie down a great deal in times of stress and Emmett didn't mind as it didn't hurt him. Carlisle reappeared with his face drawn and closed half an hour later and Alice ran to Bella's room. She slipped inside and shut the door behind her. Bella lay tucked in tight to a standard white linen hospital bed and her different monitors beeped, whistled and flashed.

"Bella…"

Alice sank into the chair at Bella's bedside and grabbed one of Bella's pale, cold hands in both of hers. Bella looked peaceful and all traces of the pain she carried throughout the past couple of days were absent from her face. The door opened and the rest of the Cullen family entered the room. Edward stood on the other side of Bella's bed and Emmett and Rosalie sat down together in a chair in the corner of the room. Esme gave a soft cry and held a hand over her mouth as she stared at her human daughter.

"She has a very late stage of terminal cancer. Her body is riddled with tumors and her doctor has given her six months."

Carlisle's soft, heart wrenching statement made Alice's un-beating heart clench in her chest and all the unnecessary air she held in her lungs exploded out in one painful exhale. Esme cried out again just as quiet as before and turned her face into Carlisle's shoulder when he wrapped an arm around her. Edward stroked Bella's cheek with one cold finger and Alice kissed Bella's hand.

oOoOoOo

Bella's eye fluttered opened and she squinted against the bright lights of her hospital room. She recognized the beeping of the different monitors and the hospital smell from her time spent in the hospital with Charlie's abrupt death and she sighed. Her fears had come to be realized and she frowned.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Bella turned her head and saw Angela sitting by her bedside. She grimaced as she tried to smile but the pain was too much and Angela nodded her head.

"The doctor said that you'd be feeling sore. You sent your body into a massive shock in the last twenty four hours. Your cancerous cells are eating away at your body and that's why you fainted."

Angela looked ready to burst into tears and she had already been crying with how red her eyes were. She sniffled and blew her nose.

"The Cullen's are outside. Carlisle made them leave as they've had a near constant vigil over your bedside. Don't they ever sleep?"

Bella laughed but she bit her lip as a swell of pain hit her chest from laughing. Angela grabbed her hand and Bella looked at the door. Angela nodded and walked over to the door. She opened it and stepped back as all the Cullen's hurried into her room. Alice's hair while still mussed to perfection had an even messier look to it and Bella could feel Edward's gloominess from all the way across the room. Alice bent over and gave Bella a light hug and Bella could feel Alice shaking. She patted her bed and lifted up the covers. Alice wasted no time and slipped under the bed. Bella rested her head on Alice's shoulder, Alice pulled her closer and the cool temperature felt good to Bella's sweaty skin.

"When were you going to tell us Bella?"

Edward's tone matched the smoldering color of his frustrated eyes and Bella looked down at the covers as Alice had taken hold of both of my hands with one of hers. Her other hand played with Bella's hair as one arm was wrapped around Bella and the other rested on Bella's lap. Even though Bella no longer dated Edward, Bella knew how to read him and his frustration with the new details on Bella's situation made his composed façade break. Bella knew Alice just as well and her sickness had pushed Alice over the edge as her body still trembled as the news of Bella's mortality struck home. Alice wouldn't meet Bella's gaze whenever Bella looked at her and Bella gave up trying to catch her eyes knowing that she'd get a breakdown or lecture the next time she had Bella alone.

"It doesn't matter Edward. Even if you had never found out there is _nothing_ you can do to change my situation. I am sick and I am going to die before the year ends."

Bella didn't mean to sound so frigid or annoyed but Edward's subtle and not so subtle controlling techniques were getting on her nerves. Carlisle looked at Bella with sympathy in his golden eyes and the rest of the Cullen's looked broken as well.

"How long have you known Bella?"

Bella looked at Carlisle and smiled. She stroked the back of Alice's hands with her thumbs and looked back at their joined hands.

"I've known for almost a week and a half now."

Bella looked over at Angela and frowned as the other human girl had been forgotten ever since Bella woke up. She knew that the Cullen's weren't ignoring her out of spite as they were more focused on Bella but they shouldn't just ignore the other girl.

"You alright Angela?"

Angela smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about me Bella. I'm fine, well as fine as I can be when I find out my best girlfriend has terminal cancer but you know what I mean."

Bella went to answer but the door opened and Dr. Holmes strode in. He looked surprised to see how full Bella's room was but smiled at everyone in the room. He looked at Bella over his half moon spectacles and raised his eyebrows. Bella shrugged as best she could and rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're awake now Bella. You put your body and your friends through quite an ordeal."

Dr. Holmes made some notes when he looked at Bella's monitors and then showed them to Carlisle. Carlisle and Dr. Holmes talked in low whispers about "treatments" and "untested breakthroughs" that made Bella's head spin but Bella ignored them as she laid her head on Alice's shoulder. Alice pulled her a little closer and kissed the top of Bella's head. The two doctors finished talking and Dr. Holmes smiled at Bella.

"Dr. Cullen here has convinced me to let you go as you'll be under his personal care and under the promise that you check in with him at least twice a week. Otherwise, you'll stay here in the hospital for a couple days and other terminal patient procedures will be put in place for you."

Bella wrinkled her nose at that but decided that letting the Cullen's help her out a little would be better than staying in the hospital for an indefinite period of time. She nodded and Dr. Holmes asked Carlisle to come with him so he could receive Bella's medical records. Alice stood up and pulled Bella up until she sat upright.

"I'll drive you home and make sure you're set for the night. If you want I can spend the night so you won't be alone."

Bella nodded, glad that Alice took the initiative and scowled when Edward set up a wheel chair. Alice rolled her eyes and giggled. Even Esme and Angela laughed at Bella's stubbornness and Alice with a gentle tug pulled Bella to her feet. The vampire looked over her shoulder at Emmett and nodded to Bella. Emmett set Rosalie on her feet and stood up next to Bella.

"Come on little tyke I'll carry you so you won't have to ride in that nasty wheelchair. Don't be stubborn or Alice will make you ride in the wheelchair."

Bella huffed but didn't resist when Emmett cradled her in his arms and with a sigh let her head fall against his chest. Alice opened the door and everyone walked out of the room. Ten minutes later Bella sat in the passenger seat to Alice's Porsche, Edward was taking Angela home and the rest of the Cullen's went back to their house in Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice didn't say anything during the entire drive to Bella's house but Bella knew the vampire would crack soon. Without a word she handed Alice the key to the front door when they walked up the front steps and didn't protest when Alice set her down on the couch. In a blur of movement that Bella couldn't see Alice flitted around the house making sure everything would be in easy reach for Bella.

"Alice."

The blur of movement stopped and Alice sat down next to Bella on the couch a second later. The sudden move made Bella close her eyes to ward off the sense of vertigo and she smiled. She pulled the tiny vampire into her arms and without much resistance coaxed Alice to let out all the pent up emotions she was holding at bay. Alice never did anything by halves and tonight was no exception. She buried her face into Bella's neck, wrapped up Bella as tight as she dared in her strong arms and poured her heart out into Bella's shoulder with heart wrenching tearless sobs. Bella never said anything during this ordeal and stroked a frail hand down Alice's back. Sometime later Alice managed to collect herself and squeezed Bella a little tighter.

"This is why I didn't want anyone to know. Everyone will treat me like a cripple now. The boys at the rez already are and now you all will too."

Alice didn't respond as she could feel Bella sag against her so both girls were leaning against each other. Alice stood up and carried Bella to her room. Once she had Bella changed and after a little scuffle of whether Alice could convince Bella to lie under the covers Alice held Bella in her arms underneath a sheet. Bella fell asleep within minutes and Alice let her mind go blank as the night deepened.

"Can I hold her Alice?"

Alice opened her eyes and frowned at Edward who stood at the foot of Bella's bed. At least her brother had the manners to ask this time instead of demanding he get his way but Alice shook her head in refusal. Bella might not know of Alice's feelings for her but Bella had made it clear that she no longer wanted a romantic relationship with Edward when they got back from Italy. The two of them had gone for a walk in the woods and Bella had Jasper trail along out of Edward's mind reading range. In halting but firm tones Bella had told Edward that she was no longer captive to his inhuman beauty, smoldering eyes and musical voice…in short the relationship in the romantic sense between them was over. Edward had not taken it well but with Jasper sending Bella confidence she had remained resolute in her decision and Jasper had leaped between the two when Edward started yelling.

"No you may not Edward."

Edward's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows slanted in harsh downward angles but both vampires froze when Bella let out a deep sigh. The human girl didn't wake up but inhaled deeply into Alice's neck and smiled.

"See? If I were to let go of her right now she would wake up and if she saw you holding her we know she would freak out."

"Alice you don't know that."

"The answer is still no Edward. Either shut up and sit down somewhere or leave."

Edward's frown deepened but he didn't say anything else and sat down in the rocking chair in the darkened corner of Bella's room.

oOoOoOo

The next day at school friends, teachers and students Bella didn't know swamped her with a range of emotions and questions. Bella stuck with a simple version of the truth and smiled at the pain in everyone's eyes when the truth dawned on them. Many students pledged they would help Bella any way that they could and even some of the jealous girls that envied Bella couldn't find anything mean to say.

"I wish they would all just stop. All this new popularity and friends is getting a little overwhelming."

Alice rolled her eyes and bumped her hip into Bella's. Bella looked at Alice and Alice shook her head.

"I know you don't believe us when we say that you're well liked here in Forks Bella my dear but it's true. No one wants you to die and your death will have a devastating effect. Lucky for me the date of you becoming one of us just got moved up quite a bit."

Bella frowned and looked down at the ground. So far she had managed to avoid the topic of immortality with both vampire and werewolf but she knew that at some point she would have to tell her immortal friends she didn't want it anymore. Alice took Bella's hands and looked up into Bella's eyes. Bella tried to smile but she knew it looked fake.

"What is it Bella? I know you might be afraid of the pain involved in the transformation but I promise it will be worth it in the end."

"Maybe…maybe I don't want to be….what you are anymore Alice. I don't want to live forever like I…used to."


	2. I Smile Because You All Want Me To Live

Alice stopped walking and looked at Bella with wide, horrified eyes. Before Alice could conjure up a response a vision swept through her mind and her eyes misted over in the tell tale sign of her receiving a vision.

oOoOoOo

_Edward walked down a hallway in Forks High and smiled at Lilith. Lilith looked star struck and Edward chuckled as he took her hand. They talked to themselves as Edward walked Lilith to her next class and an amused smile rested on Edward's lips as once again the general population of girls in the hallway threw Lilith some menacing glares._

_ "They're staring at us again."_

_Lilith smiled up at Edward and a devilish smirk rested on her lips. Edward read her thought and raised an eyebrow at her. She raised an eyebrow in return and silent challenge. Not to be outclassed by a human Edward leaned down as she stood up on tiptoe and they had a wild kiss beside the door to Lilith's next class._

oOoOoOo

Alice shook her head as the vision ended and looked down at her hand to see Bella holding it in both of hers. Alice squeezed to let Bella know she was alright and Bella raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

"Bella do you know a Lilith Kerr?"

Bella smiled and nodded. She reached inside her bag and pulled out her art folder. Alice squirmed as Bella flipped through the different art pieces and handed Alice the sketch she drew of Miranda a couple days ago. She ignored Alice's pout and sigh as Bella hadn't let anyone see inside her folder and the Cullen's respected Bella too much to invade her requested privacy. Alice looked at the drawing and her mouth formed an "o" as the girl in Bella's sketch matched the girl she had seen in her vision.

"Once again I am amazed at your artistic abilities Bella. This is the exact replication of the girl I saw in my vision. She kissed Edward and it looked like they were dating."

Bella took back her sketch, slipped it back in her folder in her bag and scrunched her nose as she thought about Alice's new vision. After a moment she smiled and nodded. Alice looked at her like she had gone insane and raised her eyebrows.

"Edward's still hung up on you and he is not the type to go for a rebound."

"Well we all know that when Edward makes a decision his mind can't be changed and Lilith already likes him so why can't they be together?"

Alice looked at Bella like she had suggested Jacob and Rosalie going on a date and then having wild, passionate lovemaking under the full moon. Bella tilted her head to the side, stood her ground and waited for her answer. Alice snapped out of whatever daze she was stuck in and opened her mouth to close it with an audible pop. Bella didn't relent with her stare and Alice pursed her lips in thought.

"I guess it's not such a bad idea but Edward's so hung up on you right now it just doesn't seem feasible. Lilith is pretty that's for sure but even with your sickness you still look gorgeous."

Bella blushed, rolled her eyes and resumed her walk into Forks High. She tried to hide behind Alice when Mike Newton ran at her but Alice was too small and she straightened up when Mike stood in front of her. He took one of her hands and Bella forced herself not to pull away. Like Edward, Mike Newton had a remarkable stubborn streak and insisted on flirting with Bella every chance he got. Alice somehow managed to distract Mike and pull Bella's hand out of his at the same time.

"Bella I heard about your um, condition and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. If you need _anything_ don't hesitate to ask. I mean it."

Bella smiled, a little embarrassed and nodded at Mike as Alice dragged her by. Once clear Alice turned to Bella and a serious glint lit up her amber eyes. Bella sighed as she knew distracting Alice was only a temporary thing and she didn't want to talk about denying her chance at immortality.

"Bella I want to know why you all of a sudden don't want to be a vampire anymore and I don't want to hear any excuses. I know I have never demanded anything of you before but I _need_ to know why as the thought of losing you forever is unacceptable and I can't let it happen."

Bella's eyes misted over in tears at the seriousness in Alice's tone and her tone of voice matched the expression on her face. She looked deeper into Alice's amber eyes and gasped at what she saw there. Alice's eyes held sadness, angst and…love. She knew that Alice and Jasper had been out of a romantic relationship for a couple decades now and she couldn't see how the two were not together anymore. Jasper had found a new love in Kate from the Denlai coven in Alaska but Alice had remained single and Bella had always wondered why…until now. The answer was as clear as day and Bella's heart went into a frenzy.

"Alice. You…you love me don't you?"

Alice's serious expression faded and one of confusion and embarrassment replaced it. Alice looked down at the ground and she pressed her two index fingers together. Bella lifted Alice's face back up with two fingers underneath her chin and locked her gaze with Alice's.

"How did you figure it out? I know no one said anything to you or I would have seen it."

Bella smiled and stroked Alice's cheek, her heart warming when Alice pressed into her palm. The vampire placed a soft kiss on the inside of Bella's palm and the two girls locked gazes again.

"It's as clear as crystal in your eyes. Am I the reason why you haven't dated anyone and turned down your old childhood boyfriend turned vampire last month?"

"Yes."

"Why Alice? He could have given you a new life and he won't die on you."

Angry tears misted in Alice's head and she shook her head so hard and fast her spikes flew around in disarray on her head.

"No he couldn't have. I'm sure if I wanted a boy toy or maybe a boyfriend I could have one but every time I think about it your face comes to the front of my mind. I can't just let you go as it feels like my heart is tearing in two."

The bell rang and Alice's confession fell short. Without a word Bella slipped inside her classroom and left Alice standing just out of sight beyond the doorway. Her mind reeling from information overload Bella pulled out her binder and stared without blinking at her teacher for the entire class.

oOoOoOo

Alice felt like screaming. Alice felt like punching a wall down. She wanted to run off a cliff, break apart and burn in a pile of flames. Anything to erase the agony of worrying what Bella was thinking about her impromptu confession of her unflinching attraction to her. How had Bella managed to figure out Alice's secret? She had been so careful not to let her gaze linger on Bella's perfect curves or let her lips linger too long on Bella's cheek when Alice kissed her to say hello or goodbye or just because. All Bella had done was try to dodge answering Alice's question about not wanting to be a vampire and then stare into Alice's eyes.

"_It's clear as crystal in your eyes Alice."_

Her eyes? Come on. There's no way Bella could read Alice just by looking at her eyes. Or maybe she could. After all it did make sense because their favorite human could read Edward through his facial expressions and eyes.

"Damn you Bella Swan…"

The final bell of the day rang and Alice dreaded meeting the rest of her siblings and Bella in the parking lot. She knew that she would drive Bella home, help her get situated for the night and then leave to go hunt only to come back and watch her sleep later that night. Alice almost leaped back through the door when Bella stepped right out from behind a row of lockers and stood in front of her.

"I don't think so Alice. You don't get to run away from me after dropping that kind of information bomb on me. Jasper has everyone else on the way home and is ready to come bring you to my house if you refuse."

Alice smiled in spite of herself and held up a finger when Bella tried to make another point. Bella huffed and Alice knew the retort was right there on the tip of her tongue but Bella pressed her thin lips into an even thinner line.

"I will answer all your questions if you answer all of mine."

Alice felt smug and was ready to skip out the door with Bella in tow at Bella's white face and shocked expression. She should have known that Bella would agree but Alice felt certain she had Bella in a bind and Alice felt relieved that she wouldn't have to spill her feelings on her love for Bella. The popular human phrase "If only…" should have never been created because Bella's face steeled into an expression of firm resolve and her eyes were on fire. Alice caught the expression and gulped because even without her physic visions she knew the next words out of Bella's mouth.

"Okay. It's a deal. I promise to answer all your questions and then you'll answer mine."

Lucky for Alice, Edward was nowhere nearby and couldn't hear the vulgar profanities that streamed at light speed through Alice's mind.

oOoOoOo

Bella sat cross legged on her bed with Alice in the same pose right across from her and they were so close their knees were touching. Alice had stalled the intimate and deep conversation by offering up any excuse possible but eventually she ran out of excuses. Bella wore green checkered black flannel pajama pants and an old t-shirt of Charlie's with a thick cotton blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Alice wore what she had worn for school and she chewed on her bottom lip, her one nervous habit.

"Alright Alice. I'll bite the bullet and go first. Ask away."

Bella closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable rapid fire questions to be shot at her but they never came. Bella chanced a peek by cracking open one eye and saw that Alice hadn't moved a muscle. The vampire looked to be debating something and Bella blushed. Alice never hesitated unless she wanted to do something out of character for her or what she would deem "very selfish of me". Bella felt bad because of all the stress she had placed on Alice's shoulders and she pulled the blanket closer around her as she gathered her courage.

"Go ahead Alice. Whatever it is that you want to do just…just go ahead and do it."

Alice's hesitation disappeared and she looked at Bella with hopeful eyes. Bella thought she looked adorable and she gave a tiny nod to encourage Alice. The next thing Bella knew she sat in Alice's lap with Alice's arms wrapped in a comforting way around her and they were much closer then they had ever been before. Alice leaned in and trailed her nose along the smooth, graceful column of Bella's neck as she sniffed in Bella's mouth watering scent. Bella's breath hitched and she tried to hold her breath as she knew how tempted Alice would be right now.

"Oh!"

Bella blushed as a squeak burst forth from her mouth when Alice kissed Bella's pulse point and grazed her razor sharp, venom coated teeth along the vein in Bella's neck. A flutter erupted in Bella's stomach, not an unpleasant one mind you but one she had never experienced before even when she had been dating Edward. Edward had done the same thing that Alice was doing now but Bella noticed the subtle differences. Edward had been breathing heavy even though he didn't need to and he would flash to the other side of her room after three minutes maximum. Alice on the other hand kept kissing and grazing Bella's neck and jaw for well over five minutes now and Bella almost giggled when she heard Alice purring. Alice and Edward both had told her that when a vampire purrs they are at their most content…or most aroused.

"A-Al-lice."

Bella's blush deepened when Alice ever so carefully bit into Bella's neck and sucked. Not hard or deep enough to draw blood but the sensation made Bella's heart race and her body feel like jelly. The next shock came when Alice looked at Bella for a millisecond and then closed her eyes as she drew closer to Bella's face. Warning bells went off in Bella's mind as through the pleasurable haze she knew what would happen in a second but when Alice's smooth, cool soft lips pressed against Bella's all thoughts flew out of Bella's head. She thought she had known kissing when she had kissed Edward for the brief snatches that he allowed but kissing Alice was so much better than kissing Edward.

"Alice…"

Bella took a deep breath and Alice pulled away with her eyes still closed. Bella touched her lips with her fingers and looked at Alice in a daze. Alice flashed over to the window and breathed in the forestry smells for several long minutes. After a time Alice turned back inwards and looked at Bella. Bella came out of her daze and stared at Alice. Neither girl knew what to say as Bella felt certain that Alice's feelings were much different then Bella's. Alice hopped up onto the window and looked over her shoulder.

"I'll leave you alone now Bella. I know I pushed my bounds and ruined our friendship but for what it's worth…thank you. Thank you so much."

"Where do you think you're adorable self is going? I gave you permission to do whatever you wanted Alice and even thought it was something I would have never expected you did nothing wrong."

Alice stood back in Bella's room and she wrung her hands. She worried her bottom lip again and Bella blushed as she felt her eyes drawn to it but she took a deep breath and exhaled. She patted the side of her bed where Alice had sat and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll admit I'm a little shocked right now but I am not mad at you Alice Cullen. Now, get back over here and sit down so you can ask me your questions. Then, I can ask mine."

Alice walked back over and sat on Bella's bed like the fabric would burn her. She looked uncomfortable and Bella knew she should be annoyed or pissed at the vampire's actions but she also knew that it wouldn't help.

"You're not mad at me? Or uncomfortable with what I did?"

Bella reached out and took Alice's hands in her own. She didn't let go when Alice flinched and stroked the back of Alice's cold hands.

"Alice you mean a lot to me and I've been around you all long enough to know that you wouldn't have kissed me without consulting your family about your feelings. I imagine Edward is not too happy with it but he has no say in what happens between us as he and I aren't dating anymore."

Alice sighed and refused to meet Bella's eyes still.

"You didn't answer my question."

Bella smiled and looked out her open window at the full moon. She had texted Nessie asking that the boys not patrol near her house tonight as she had a vampire protector for the evening and Nessie had texted back with an affirmative. There was no way Bella wanted one of the boys to overhear this conversation and then have it spread around the reservation.

"Since we both promised we would be honest to each other I cannot tell you how I feel about what just transpired between us. I need time to digest it and as soon as I come to a decision I will tell you."

Alice's demeanor didn't change and Bella knew that wasn't what the vampire wanted to hear but right now it was the best she could give Alice.

"Go ahead and ask your questions Alice. There is no sense in sulking over my indecision."

Alice looked up and although disappoint shone heavy in her eyes, anger shone there as well. She cupped Bella's cheek and Bella smiled.

"I am lucky you didn't kick me out Bella. You are in no way the bad guy in this situation. How come you don't want to be immortal anymore?"

Bella sighed and looked at Alice. How did she explain herself and put everything she felt into words? Charlie's death weighed like a ton of bricks on her frail shoulders but did it bother her enough that she would give up everything she had here right now? Or were there other things in her life that Bella wouldn't dwell on because they brought too much grief and pain into her heart?

"I-I don't know how to put it into words Alice. Charlie's death means I'm the last Swan from my family and don't argue because we both know that my mother married Phil and disowned me at the same time."

Alice hissed at the mention of Renee and Phil as did all the Cullen's and Quileute's whenever they were mentioned. Bella found their anger endearing and she knew if her mother ever chanced to call or visit that Bella would be well protected and cared for against her mother's accusations and griping.

"I'm also tired Alice. I know my sickness has much to do with it but I think my emotions and my spirit are exhausted as well. I've seen so much in my short stay here in Forks and it's way more than I should have. I know the childhood bedtime stories are true and I seem to have a giant target on my back when it concerns other immortal beings. First James, then Victoria and finally the Volturi. I don't know how much more I can take and I want to end it all on a happy, peaceful note if that makes any sense."

Bella fought to keep her gaze locked with Alice's as she felt vulnerable pouring her innermost thoughts and desires out. Her and Charlie had been introverted and never talked much about what went on inside their heads. This fascinated the Cullen's and they were all always eager to hear what Bella had to say on anything.

"I think…I think I've just seen and done enough for my lifetime. You, your family, Jake and everyone else has shown me so many things and I'm content with that. I've loved immensely and been loved just as fiercely in return. That's enough for me. I know it's selfish and cruel sounding to everyone else but I'm happy with how my life turned out."

At the end of her short speech Bella did break her gaze with Alice and blinked back the tears. To her, she was being one hundred percent selfish and she feared that everyone would leave her now that her desires and feelings were laid out bare in the open. Alice had remarkable patience and was almost as understanding as Carlisle and Esme but Bella knew this would push her friend over the edge. She gasped when Alice drew her into her arms and rocked back and forth.

"Ssssh. It's okay Bella. I understand and although it pains me, I can agree with everything you just said. I've never known what it's like to be human as all I can remember is being a vampire and experiencing everything from a vampire's perspective. You're a remarkable person Bella Swan and I love you for it."

The next fifteen minutes were spent in utter silence as Alice continued to hold Bella, rock her body in a gentle rhythm and run her fingers through Bella's long brown hair. Alice and Rosalie refused to let Bella cut it and now it went down to her shoulder blades. Alice would spend most days braiding it or doing something else with it and Bella put up with her antics as it made Alice happy.

"I think it's your turn to answer questions now Alice."

Alice stiffened but relaxed seconds later and Bella scooted back to her previous position. She smiled at Alice's pout and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders again.

"I can see your expressions better from here so I know if you're lying or holding something back."

Alice frowned but rested back against the mound of pillows against Bella's headboard. Bella's mouth went dry as she knew she had Alice's undivided attention and the weight of her questions made her tense.

"Breathe Bella. I find that helps most humans be able to concentrate."

Bella blinked and then blushed at Alice's smile as she had indeed stopped breathing. She took a deep breath, her lungs thanking her and glared at Alice. The vampire waved her hand and the serious atmosphere returned.

"Alice you know I love you and the rest of your family with all my heart. I know all of you love me too as you've all said it at some point or another since I've been here. However, you love me more in a romantic sense don't you?"

Alice's serene expression never faded or broke but Bella knew to look at Alice's eyes and lips. All the Cullen's had a tell and for Alice her eyes would change and the corners of her mouth would do different things depending on her mood. Right now Alice's eyes were a dark burning gold and her full, pouty lips were relaxed. This meant that Alice had slipped into a pleasant daydream or fond memory but Bella now recognized this expression as the one she had seen Alice give Jasper in her wedding photo. Alice's expression exuded utter love and contentment from every inch of herself.

"Yes Bella. I love you and desire for you to be mine. I've told you before, many times in fact that Jasper and I haven't been in a romantic relationship for three decades and we both knew the second after my first vision of you that I had fallen in love with you."

Bella blushed at the intensity of Alice's gaze and how sincere her words sounded. Alice had always been the most outgoing and intimate in the physical sense of all the Cullen's from the moment the two had met. Bella had learned to appreciate Alice's quirk and realized that she didn't mind it a single bit.

"How? To me it seems impossible to fall in love with a vision of someone through a vision. What if I hadn't been who the vision me looked or acted like? Would you love me still even then?"

"So it doesn't freak you out that I love you?"

Bella waved a hand and gave an exasperated sigh. She glared at Alice's adoring grin and for a second wished she could hit Alice without breaking her hand.

"Alice I've seen the impossible happen more times than I can count. My best friend is a werewolf, my ex-boyfriend is a vampire and my closest girlfriend is a future seeing vampire who for inexplicable reasons has fallen in love with plain, mortal, clumsy Bella Swan. If I'm to be freaked out about all that then I would've booked a flight back to Phoenix a long time ago."

"You have such astounding acceptance an understanding for a human. I know we've all told you that many times but anyone else would have screamed bloody murder and exposed us months ago."

Bella looked down at the space between the two of them and yawned as her body shut down for the night. Alice sat upright and in seconds had Bella underneath the covers. Bella fought to keep her eyes open and reached out for Alice.

"Don't go. You know I can't sleep without a vampire pillow."

Alice giggled at that and nodded. She slipped underneath the blanket but made sure to keep a sheet between their bodies to keep from getting Bella sick. Bella snuggled deep into Alice's side and hugged her tight around the waist. In under a minute her breathing had deepened and her body went limp as she passed out. Alice extracted herself from Bella's warm body with regret and jumped out the still open window before her resolve left her. She ran through the woods in the direction of her house and organized her thoughts as she needed to tell her family about what had transpired earlier this morning. If Alice was lucky then this family meeting would be short and to the point which would let Alice return to Bella's side in under an hour. In seven and a half minutes she reached her house and walked into the foyer.

"Can everyone meet in the living room please?"

oOoOoOo

"Let me get this straight. Bella, our freaky little sick human doesn't want to be a vampire anymore?"

Alice nodded at Emmett and ignored Edward. Twice she had chastised him for bolting in her visions to Bella's room and at a stern word from Carlisle he agreed to stay put. Everyone except Edward had been elated when Alice told them she had told Bella of her feelings and she hadn't freaked out although Alice had been careful to keep her thoughts of the event out of her mind because of Edward's mind reading.

"Did she tell you why?"

Carlisle looked saddened at this and Esme had put a hand over her mouth to stifle her sob. Alice gave them a sad smile as both had come to view Bella as a favorite daughter and although both loved their adopted children, Bella was the favorite. As Rose had stated almost a year ago, "Bella is the glue that holds our family together." Of course she had said this when Edward had decided all of them should leave after Jasper's almost attack on Bella. Edward winced at this and glared at Alice.

"Bella misses Charlie and has come to think that she has no family left. I know that's not true as we all consider her family but we must understand that Charlie's death and then Renee's continued…abandonment shook Bella to her core."

The vampires all hissed at the mention of Renee's name and Alice smiled as she had done the same when Bella mentioned her birth mother earlier.

"Bella also is drained and exhausted from all her experiences and memories with the supernatural immortals, vampires and werewolf's alike. She told me that we have all given her so much and have made her as happy as she ever could be. Before her body, mind and spirit give out she wants to leave with a happy memory of all of us."

Alice finished and profound stillness settled on an already quiet room. Bella had always joked that it was eerie how silent a room of vampires could be since they didn't need to breathe and they could stand like statues for hours and not be uncomfortable. Rosalie cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"I agree with her."

Alice and Edward started but Rosalie held up a hand to ward them off. Alice huffed and crossed her arms but remained in her seat. Edward ground his teeth with an audible snap but he too remained silent and leaned against the wall.

"You all know my past and how I envy her. I know I am lucky to have you all and Emmett but dying is a natural part to being human and although we may not like Bella's choice, deep down we all know she's making the right one."

Rosalie's words stilled any argument Alice had and from the look on Edward's face they did the same for him. Alice knew deep down that Rosalie and Bella were right but in her grief she couldn't agree right now. She loved Bella so much that Bella's pain hurt her and it seemed inconceivable for Alice's continued existence without Bella by her side.

Alice stood up and took two steps before Jasper grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going Alice?"

Alice smiled and patted his hand.

"I'm going back to Bella so I'll be there when she wakes up for school in two hours."

Jasper nodded and let go. Alice didn't hesitate and ran out of the house. She ran as fast as she could and crouched on the windowsill to Bella's room in under five minutes. Bella laid sprawled out on her stomach and hugged the pillow Alice had used tight to her chest. This made Alice smile and she pried the pillow out of Bella's arms. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Alice through sleep hazed eyes.

"Alice?"

Alice slipped back underneath the covers and hugged Bella to her. Bella sighed and snuggled back into Alice's side.

"Sssh. Go back to sleep Bella. I'm here."

oOoOoOo

Bella clung to Quil's back and gazed at the waves as they broke on the beach shore. Her, Quil, Jake and Nessie were on the beach and each werewolf carried a girl on their back. Bella had just finished telling them the story of what transpired last night with Alice and tried to keep from throwing up with nervousness as she waited for their responses. Jake and Quil were relieved that Bella chose not to become a vampire anymore but all three of them still looked devastated. At least for the Quileute's it was easier to comprehend as being a werewolf made one immortal only as long as the wolf resided in them. With Bella's death the Cullen's would no doubt leave Forks and the boys that were werewolves would be able to finish out their lives in peace.

"Do all the other Cullen's know about your decision?"

Bella nodded in response to Nessie's question and the Jake looked grim. Bella raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"Has _he_ come to talk to you about your decision yet?"

Bella held up a hand when Nessie went to smack Jake on the back of the head and the other girl lowered her hand. Nessie bit Jake's neck instead and he hissed. Truth be told Bella wondered why Edward hadn't been by her house to talk to her about her decision but she didn't mind. Today her sickness had taken a toll on her energy and her legs felt like rubber whenever she tried to walk which lead to the humorous decision that all the boys on the reservation would carry her around everywhere.

"No he hasn't Jake and to be honest I'm too tired to deal with what that particular conversation will entail. He has never wanted me to be a vampire but now that my death is closer than anyone could've imagined he might try to push for me to become one and revoke his decision."

Jake and Quil both trembled and Bella hugged Quil tighter. Nessie did the same and the boys stopped. Bella knew that they were worried for her and with how morose Edward had been as of late, he had become unpredictable around Bella.

"Anyway, that's not the point. If he wants to talk I'll have another Cullen or one of you nearby. The question I have is that you three don't seem shocked that Alice is in love with me. Why?"

Nessie giggled and Jake rolled his eyes. Bella felt Quil shake with laughter underneath her and she pinched his shoulder. Nessie looked at Bella and sighed.

"Bella, sweetheart, you have no idea how special you are. You know all about vampires and werewolves but you aren't scared and you haven't exposed us. You're not scared around vampires and you use a full fledged werewolf as a pillow when one of them is in wolf form. You've stared down a vampire twice without anyone else nearby, the first with James and the second with Laurent. Hell, if I didn't love this big puppy dog I might swing for the opposite team for you."

Jake reached around and tickled Nessie for her parting comment and she giggled. Bella blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Alice has always been so gentle but honest with you and she takes what you say to heart. That is love sweetheart. Through and through."

Bella smiled at the sweetness of Nessie's tone and how she hugged Jake tighter. A tickle burned the back of her throat and she tapped Quil on the shoulder.

"Can you set me down Quil?"

Quil did as Bella asked and Bella bent over double. With one hand she held her stomach, the other held her hair back and she coughed. Blood spittle flew out of her mouth and more of the crimson liquid came out as Bella continued to cough. Bella's vision blackened, her throat and chest burned and she clutched her stomach tighter.

"Bella! Quil run back to the house and call Carlisle. Take someone with you and meet him at the treaty line. Go!"

Through her dimming vision Bella saw Nessie and Jake held onto Bella's shoulders but her coughing didn't stop. This worried her because if Carlisle was coming to check on her even with his remarkable self control he couldn't control the bloodlust could he? Bella fainted though and she didn't need to worry about any of that anymore.

oOoOoOo

Bella opened her eyes and scanned the room she lay in. She recognized the cheerful yellow walls and bleach white silk curtains of Alice's room and smiled. Someone had tucked Bella in tight in Alice's bed and Bella let her gaze wander around Alice's room. Fabrics of half finished designs were sprawled out on one half of the room and pictures dominated the entirety of one wall. No one sat in the room with Bella though and she found this strange. Ever since everyone had found out how weak Bella had become someone, be they vampire or werewolf had always been at Bella's side. Bella wiggled out of the many covers on Alice's bed and snagged a large black sweatshirt to throw over her tank top. She recognized the sweatshirt to be Jasper's as she had seen him wear it to school on occasion and she wore white silk pajama pants with multi-colored stripes. Bella padded barefoot across the thick carpets on Alice's floor and opened the door. She heard voices float up the grand staircase and with a hand on the rail to steady her she walked down stairs into the foyer.

"I'm telling you Edward that you haven't seen her in her weak moments. This treatment could help her and maybe give us more time to spend with her."

"Alice there is no need to take Bella away from here when Carlisle can continue to treat her here."

Bella heard some low growls and recognized the rumblings to be Alice and Edward. What were they talking about? What treatment?

"Alice, Edward please stop. You're both high strung and a good hunt will calm you down. I agree with Alice though Edward. This new treatment could help Bella and any chance we get to spend more time with her I think we should take. The treatment center is not that far away and maybe the New York City setting will do Bella some good."

"Why don't you let me decide?"

Bella would have laughed at the sight of seven vampires beings shocked as she stepped into the room but anger boiled in her that all of them were making an important decision for her. Edward and Alice stood a foot apart and their stances were aggressive, Carlisle had a hand on each other their shoulders, Esme sat with Jasper on the couch and Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap on a single chair. Alice stepped in front of Bella and took her hand.

"Bella! You're awake. You came downstairs in the heat of the conversation and I assure you that we weren't going to make the decision for you. We were just throwing ideas around and one took form is all."

Bella raised an eyebrow at Alice but Alice's eyes held worry and truth. She chewed her bottom lip again and Bella sighed as she knew Alice was telling the whole truth. She walked over to where Esme and Jasper sat and sat down next to Esme. Esme wrapped an arm around Bella and gave her quick one armed hug and Alice sat at Bella's feet.

"What is this treatment you were all talking about?"

Carlisle knelt on the other side of Bella's legs and rested a hand on her knee. He looked into Bella's eyes and she saw worry on his handsome face.

"Bella there's a treatment center in New York City that has a radical, new procedure that can fight against cancer. There's three outcomes. One, this procedure will put your cancer into remission, two the procedure will give you more time or three the procedure will do nothing. I don't think the third will happen as although this procedure is new, so far every patient has always had a positive result."

Bella saw the strain in Carlisle's face and the worry in his eyes. She looked around the room and saw the same emotions on the rest of the Cullen's faces as well. With a sigh and a small pout Bella slumped further down on the couch and crossed her arms over her skinny frame.

"When do I leave, how long am I going to be gone and how much does it cost?"

A collective sigh of relief went around the room and Alice hugged her as she had wiggled her way in between the arm of the couch and Bella. Bella let her head fall against Alice's shoulder and Carlisle patted her knee as he stood up.

"The next procedure is scheduled in three days, you'll be gone for a month and it won't cost you anything."

Bella looked at Carlisle and shook her head as she knew what he was going to do. She tried to stand up but Alice and Esme wouldn't let her.

"No, no, no. There is no way I'll let you pay for my medical bills Carlisle and I know you've paid for both my hospital visits as the first bill disappeared and I never received a second one."

Carlisle chuckled and headed upstairs to his office no doubt after he pressed a gentle kiss to Bella's forehead. Esme did the same and followed him out. Jasper slid over and tugged on the fabric of his sweatshirt on Bella's arm. Bella smiled at him and giggled.

"It was just laying there and since you have no use for it I took it. Good luck getting it back as it's too soft and warm to give up. You'll just have to suffer through another shopping spree with Alice to replace the sweatshirt."

Alice kissed Bella's neck at the joke and everyone else laughed. The seriousness of Bella's condition and aforementioned treatment however could not be held at bay for too long and Bella sighed.

"Why did I cough up blood on the beach?"

Edward knelt down in front of Bella and Alice tightened her hold on her arm. Emmett's boyish face dimmed and even Rosalie's proud, haughty face broke.

"Bella you're sickness is accelerating much faster than the original projections depicted. The cells around your lungs have been attacked and blood has entered your lungs. Your coughing fit was your body's reaction to that and it was trying to get rid of the blood."

Bella nodded her head as Edward's explanation made sense and then she sat upright. She turned to Alice with wide eyes and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where's my phone? I have to tell everyone at the reservation I'm alright or they'll go do something stupid or foolish."

Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and sent her calming vibes. Bella relaxed and sat back against the couch again. Annoyance flashed across Edward's face but it was gone before Bella could draw attention to it. Alice ran upstairs and grabbed Bella's phone. She returned and handed the phone to Bella.

"I already told Nessie that you were alright and out of the danger but I imagine they would like to hear from you."

Bella knew it was hard for the Cullen children to fathom how Bella could be friends with the werewolves but then the werewolves didn't understand how Bella could be friends with the Cullen's. They tolerated each other for Bella's sake and kept the insulting down to a minimum when together in Bella's presence. Nessie picked up on the first ring and Bella smiled.

_"Bella! Wait this is Bella this time and not a Cullen right?"_

"Yes Nessie this is Bella. I just wanted to call and say that I'm up and at it again."

Bella heard Nessie running outside and yelling that she had Bella on the phone. Howls and cheers met this and Nessie told Bella she was going to put her on speakerphone so everyone could hear.

_"Bella you sure did give us all a fright. Alice told us the reason behind your coughing fit and we're sorry we pushed you that hard. I knew you should have rested instead of going on that walk."_

"I'm fine Nessie. Everything is going to be fine as Carlisle is taking me to New York City for a treatment or something."

Bella heard the boy's growl and she rolled her eyes.

"Boy's cut it out. You know Carlisle is looking out for me and since none of you are doctors you can't argue with his expertise. I'll be fine."

There was a slight argument and scuffle but they all quieted down when Emily yelled for quiet.

"I don't know the details of the procedure, you can talk to Carlisle or Alice for those but I'll be gone for a month. I leave in three days so you all better promise to behave or you'll face my wrath when I get back. If I hear that you gave anyone of the girls any trouble at all you all will have to answer to me. Is that understood?"

Bella turned away from the phone as tears coursed down her cheeks and her voice broke. She took a deep breath and held the phone away from Alice when she went to take it from her.

_"You just get better Bella. We can handle everything around here."_

"That's good to hear. I have to go. I fear Alice will explode if she has to wait any longer to help me pack for my stay in the city and if I let her pack by herself then I'll be wearing something scandalous. I love you all."

Choruses of "we love you too" and howls met this before Bella snapped her phone shut. Bella stood up and waved off a concerned Alice and Edward. She turned to Emmett and pointed to the XBOX.

"What was that new game you wanted to show me?"

oOoOoOo


	3. I Love Because I Know It's My Time

*Lilith's POV*

I sat next to Edward on the couch in the living room as the Cullen children and I watched _Remember Me_ and I couldn't help but feel I was intruding and not accepted. I'll admit the shock of finding out the boy I was crushing on and his family were vampires had driven me into quite the tizzy but after three days of playing hooky I managed to wrap my mind around the concept. All the signs had been pointing to the fact that the Cullen's weren't normal but they blended in so well with normal society that no one questioned their small quirks and I marveled at how adept they were at acting human. Of course when Edward had saved me on that fateful day two weeks ago his human façade had been shot.

_I walked along the rocky trail to the top of the mountain I had been climbing at a steady pace for the past hour. While exhausting I kept telling myself over and over again that the results would be worth it. I would get good exercise, build up my cardio and the pictures I would take would be breathtaking. I was so far involved in my daydream of the picturesque view I would capture that I didn't notice the sharp dip in the path until I stumbled. I flailed my arms in an attempt to regain my balance and the movement pitched me over the edge of the trail._

_ "Ahh!"_

_I screamed as I plummeted the couple hundred feet back down the mountain and I closed my eyes as I prepared for the inevitable impact which would result in my gruesome death. The wind was knocked out of me as something very cold, hard and fast caught me and zoomed right back up the mountainside. I didn't hesitate, wrapped my arms around my savior and kept my eyes shut. The dizzying climb stopped and my balance sensed we were on flat ground again. My savior set me back down on my own two shaky legs and I opened my eyes to reveal the Adonis known as Edward Cullen._

_ "Edward? What? How?"_

_He didn't answer me and pushed me behind him. I looked around his shoulder and screamed again as a large, irritable grizzly loped out of a mountain cave. I grabbed Edward's arm in a death grip and felt mild shock when he shook my arm off. He took a step forward and a low, deep growl rumbled out of his chest. The bear answered the challenge with one of its own and charged Edward. Edward didn't flinch and the scream died in my throat. Edward would die and then the bear in its rage would come after me. That's not how I pictured my death and I cursed my ill luck._

_ "Edward!"_

_Edward ignored my cry and when the bear was an arm's length away Edward did something impossible. He backhanded the bear and the bear tumbled over the same cliff side I had._

Needless to say I had millions of questions about Edward's speed and strength. In his typical fashion he asked if I was alright, if I had broken anything and then carried me on his back as he raced with blinding speed and unparallel grace back down the mountainside. He stopped when we reached a beautiful meadow and set me down.

_ "Breath Lilith. Take a deep breath."_

_I wanted to smack him at his amused tone but I did as he ordered and my frantic heart stopped trying to beat its way out of my chest. For the next three hours we sat in the meadow and he answered question after question of mine._

_ "As you've no doubt guessed I am not human. You're mind is curious and your thoughts are jumbled but like Bella before you, you are not afraid to be around me."_

_His words didn't make any sense but I fainted when he told me he was a vampire. I woke up staring into those hypnotic honey gold eyes of his and that damn sexy crooked grin. I scrambled to sit upright and put some much needed distance between us._

Sue me. It wasn't my most stellar moment but what would any sane person due if the person they were crushing on told you they were a vampire? He had assured me right from the get go that he didn't drink human blood and that he had been hunting for mountain lions. I had shaken my head as his explanations rattled my brain and I couldn't keep the questions from tumbling out of my mouth. He answered all of them like I mentioned earlier and then dropped me off at my manor. We had driven in my Acura as he had apparently run to the mountain and like his true gentleman nature he had slipped behind the wheel after making sure I was settled in the passenger seat.

_ "I do not blame you if you don't want to have anything to do with my family or I anymore. That would be the logical thing to do and we would not fault you for it. However, we do ask that you keep the nature of what we are a secret otherwise we will vanish from existence as you know it and no one will believe you."_

_I forgot to breathe when Edward's face was mere inches from my own and I felt star struck as I gazed at his beauty from up close. That famous crooked grin of his slipped across his face again and he vanished to open my door seconds later. I gaped like a fish but he chuckled and helped me out of my car. When I waved goodbye to him from the safety of my room inside my manor, still stunned, he vanished like the wind again._

The rest is all pretty anti-climatic after that fateful day and Edward had told me that I had acted somewhat like what Bella had done. After I returned to school the Cullen children en masse had requested I sit at their table in the cafeteria and we all played a game of twenty million questions. They wanted to make sure I wouldn't go run my mouth and I wanted to find out more about them. Each one of them had told me a little about themselves but I knew even without Edward's glare towards them that they were being polite. Bella had been received with considerably more warmth he told me later and I couldn't fault them. They were comfortable with their existence here in Forks, Washington and I was a liability. Their mother, Esme appeared in the doorway and she smiled as she held a cell phone in one hand.

"Carlisle just called. He and Bella are on their way manor and will be here in an hour."

Nervousness swept through me and I swallowed the lump in my throat. As Edward and I continued our illicit relationship I had been a fixture around the Cullen's manor and I took advantage of every opportunity to learn about this family of vampires. The part Bella Swan played in their story fascinated me and I had to know every detail about her relationship with all of them. I was borderline fanatical but the other girl had such a rich detailed history with the Cullen's and the town of Forks made her larger than life. Who else was better to ask then the people she spent time around the most?

_I sat on a chair in one of the spare bedrooms on the third floor of the Cullen's manor as Alice cut pieces of fabric to sew together for her latest dress design. The smallest of the vampires spent most of her time with clothes and fashion and even though Edward had been the one to date Bella I felt Alice knew the other girl best. Cheerful and optimistic by nature I had always liked how Alice would twirl into a room and leave the place feeling brighter but I felt that Alice resented my presence a little because I usually was prying about Bella. I tried to hang out with all the Cullen's besides Edward and they were all polite but Alice and Rosalie were just that. Polite._

_ "Alice have you ever tried to find out who you were as a human?"_

_Alice laid another square piece of black fabric on a table and zipped to the other side of the room to grab some needles and thread. She flickered back and with inhuman speed began to sew all the squares together._

_ "Yes. Everyone helps me when they can but Bella is the most helpful by listening to me rant, rail, complain and ponder all about the mysterious parts of my past that we haven't found yet."_

_I ran my hands along the silk of a beautiful dressing gown Alice had designed and finished last week._

_ "What's it like seeing a vision? Edward says that your visions are subjective and that they're always subject to change at any given moment."_

_ "Edward's right. I see things based off the decisions of the people or things around me and if one person in the vision changes their mind then the whole vision is thrown to the wayside."_

_I marveled at how powerful of a vampire Alice really was. Like all vampires she had an unearthly beauty to her but her personality enhanced that beauty a hundred fold. Coupled with her ability to see the future and the other enhancements that came with being a vampire and Alice Cullen is one dangerous predator._

I shook my head as I let the memory go and I looked over at Alice. She sat on the couch with Jasper at her feet. She was running her fingers through his hair and he watched the movie through half lidded eyes. Edward had said the two had been in a romantic relationship up until three decades ago and that Alice's first vision of Bella had prompted them to end their romantic relationship. How the two could still be such good friends baffled me but the chemistry between Alice and Jasper was still evident even if they were just friends. Jasper had been courting another vampire from Alaska named Kate but Alice hadn't taken up a relationship with anyone else. Edward told me this was because Alice had fallen in love with Bella and I scrunched my nose at that thought.

_I sat cross legged on the floor and guided my virtual character across the large plasma screen T.V as Emmett blew my character up. I groaned and threw my hands up in the air. Emmett laughed and just restarted the match._

_ "That's no fair! You have like decade's worth of videogame experience on me."_

_ "That might be true but his is a brand new game that came in an hour ago. You were here when I got it."_

_I grumbled under my breath about cheating vampires which just made Emmett laugh even more. Emmett had been the most receptive to me and enjoyed teasing me at every chance he got. I was shocked at first at some of the remarks that came from his mouth but soon learned that Emmett's jokes and taunts were all in fun._

_ "Who are you expecting a call from? The way you keep glancing at your phone makes me think the President is going to call or something."_

_ "Sorry I'm just excited. When we talked to Bella last night she said she would call me first before everyone else. That's huge considering she always calls Alice first and Alice is annoyed."_

_I should have known the answer to that question even before I thought to ask. Bella had been in New York City for two weeks now and we always heard from her at least once a day. On the good days we would be able to talk to her for a couple hours but on the bad days we would talk for five minutes or less and Bella had promised today would be a good day. Alice had looked into the future and while bouncing up and down had confirmed that we would be able to talk to Bella for 3 hours, 24 minutes and 23 seconds. This would be the longest conversation we would be able to have with Bella ever since she left._

_ "Oh. Today is supposed to be a good day for her."_

_Emmett sighed and let me kill his character._

_ "Look, Kerr I'm sorry that I mentioned Bella for the hundredth time today. I know it's not fair to you to have everyone else treat you like a second fiddle in Bella's shadow but you have to understand that we're all worried about her because like Rosie said she's the glue that hold our family together."_

_I nodded as every one of the Cullen's had mentioned that particular phrase about Bella and I could see how true it was._

I rested my head against Edward's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me. A light blanket shielded me against his frosty temperature but we were still wedged tight and I loved that. Esme had left about ten minutes ago to go prepare Bella's room for her arrival. Everyone had been shocked but ecstatic when Bella had fumbled through asking to be able to live with the Cullen's. She stated that she wasn't able to do some things on her own anymore even with positive feedback with the new treatment and the Cullen's had all shushed her. The Indians down on the reservation had been in a tizzy about that but Esme had a report from Carlisle saying that Bella had talked to them about it for two days and they had agreed it was for the best. Apparently, the wolves had been unable to resist Bella's pleading and she promised to bake them a whole bunch of her cookies when she returned.

_I knocked on the open door to the garage and gave a tentative smile when Rosalie looked up from the car she was working on. I knew she had heard me all the way back when I stepped down from the stairs but I could never get a good bead on Rosalie as her face always held disdain whenever I was around. Edward told me she was always this way, even towards Bella but I doubted that and made a conscious effort to keep trying with Rosalie._

_ "Everyone went hunting and Edward told me that you were stuck on human watch until they got back. I was feeling a little alone up in his room and wondered if you wanted any company as well?"_

_Rosalie's haughty expression never changed and she went back to working on the engine to Bella's truck. Bella refused to sell the beast of a machine and it was an ongoing project with Rosalie and Emmett who had taken it upon themselves to keep "The Thing" running. I sat on a vacant stool and clasped my hands in my lap. Awkward silences were not uncommon between Rosalie and I but I wanted Rosalie to like me and I sat on the stool until she noticed me with a heavy sigh._

_ "What do you want this time? I don't talk about myself or my past and you can talk to Alice about whatever when she gets back."_

_That's the longest sentence Rosalie had ever spoken to me and I mustered up my courage, desperate to keep this limited window open._

_ "Edward tells me that you acted the same way around Bella when she first entered your lives. You may not like me but I'm determined so it might just be better to give up."_

_Rosalie snorted and kept working on Bella's truck. Her tumbling, golden locks were pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a grimy set of clothes as Bella's truck was always messy._

_ "Bella is the glue that holds my family together. You are Edward's attempt to regain control of his life after Bella dumped his sparkling ass. She was different and unique from the start while you are a girl from the school we attend this year. You will never ever be what Bella is to this family and if you're determined to change my mind or prove something to me then I say you'll be dead and buried before that happens."_

I winced as I recalled her cruel but honest words towards me and I remembered how I had cried myself to sleep that night in Edward's stone cold arms. Edward had been furious and he and Rosalie had a row but Rosalie had just ignored Edward. He tried to enlist the help of his siblings but Rosalie had spoken the truth and they said they couldn't fault her for that. I didn't go over to the Cullen's manor for two days after that biting revelation and for a moment I had hated Bella Swan. I realized though that hating her was pointless as it wasn't her fault and I had forced a smile on my face the next day.

"They're pulling onto the driveway."

Alice trembled in her seat and I smiled at how excited she was. The rest of the Cullen children scrambled around the house as they put the finishing touches on Bella's welcome home party. Bella being Bella wouldn't like it of course but every one of the Cullen children had pitched in to help in some way and Alice had gone overboard with the preparations. I heard a car door shut and then another before a key jiggled in the lock a few moments later. The front door swung open and Carlisle walked into the foyer. He switched on the lights and he helped Bella inside.

"Welcome home!"

All the Cullen's cheered and whistled as Bella overcame her shock and a smile stretched out across her face. The last time I had seen her she looked drawn and tired with a complexion almost as pale as the Cullen's. Her complexion was still pale but not like Death stood at her door anymore and her breathing came much easier instead of short gasps every couple of minutes.

"Hey everyone. I should have known that you couldn't resist the urge to throw a party of some sort Alice."

Everyone laughed and Alice beamed. No one had rushed Bella, out of respect of her condition I suppose but Bella opened her arms anyway. Alice was the first one over and the two girls hugged each other in a tight embrace for a long moment. Emmett pried Alice off and scooped Bella up off the ground into his arms for a hug. The difference between them was comical and Bella laughed but she hugged as much of Emmett as her thin arms would allow. Rosalie patted her on the back and the two shared a small smile. Jealousy flared in me and I fought to bring it under control but Edward wrapped an arm around me. My jealousy dimmed somewhat at his action and then disappeared when Jasper sent me calming vibes but he didn't look at me as he walked over to Bella. Emmett set her down on the ground and Jasper pulled her into a tight hug very similar to what Alice had done. Jealousy flared up in me again as Jasper remained a respectful distance from me whenever we were in the same room as he said his control was not that good yet.

"Her blood is tainted by her sickness. That's why Jasper can hug her."

I nodded at Edward's murmur in my ear but I suspected that even if Bella hadn't been sick Jasper would have hugged her anyway. A favorite sister had come home and they were all eager to see her. Esme ghosted in past me and embraced Bella as well with a warm hello. When they separated Alice grabbed Bella's hand and kissed her cheek.

"Esme made your favorite dish of mac and cheese if you're hungry. It's a silly question as you're always hungry when mac and cheese is involved but you can eat while we give you our presents!"

Bella's smile disappeared at the mention of presents but the Cullen's all laughed and Alice led Bella into the spacious kitchen. Bella sat down at "her stool" (apparently Bella always sat in this particular stool whenever she ate over at the Cullen's or sat in the kitchen) at the island and Esme handed her a bowl of mac and cheese. Bella smiled at Esme and raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Esme had placed a small, wrapped box beside the bowl as well. The Cullen's all held wrapped gifts as well and Bella crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why am I getting presents? It's not my birthday and it's not Christmas."

Alice giggled and placed her gift down on the counter besides Esme's. I shook my head as I had been warned of Bella's selflessness when it came to gifts even though the Cullen's loved doting on her. Edward gave me gifts all the time and after much protesting I had admitted defeat. Stupid crooked smile and glowing amber eyes…. Edward kissed the top of my head for that thought and my annoyance dissipated.

"We're all just happy that the procedure resulted in good results and we wanted to celebrate. I've already seen you accepting them so just open the gifts so I can see your expressions!"

Bella grumbled under her breath and the Cullen's all chuckled at whatever she had said but she grabbed Esme's gift. Alice pouted a little but Edward conked her on the back of the head at whatever her thoughts were and Bella opened Esme's gift. Esme had given Bella her favorite bath salts (A guilty pleasure of Bella's. Alice had told me a funny story about them) and Bella blushed but thanked Esme. Esme kissed the top of Bella's head and handed her Carlisle's gift. Carlisle's gift was the largest out of all them so far and Bella choked on her tears when she opened the photo album to reveal a scrapbook containing photo's of Charlie's first day here in Forks until the day he died. Bella flipped through a couple of the pages and wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"Carlisle this is…I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Anytime Bella. You know that."

Emmett and Rosalie handed Bella a card and Bella smirked as she already knew what was inside. The note inside the card said to push the petal to the metal the next time she drove her truck and to enjoy the new heater. Edward's gift was more music he had composed for Bella and I had listened to a couple of the tracks on the CD. They were full of sorrow, heartbreak and regret but he had told me in the dead of the night that Bella enjoyed listening to them as she fell asleep at night. Why I would never know but Bella was Bella and she smiled at Edward as she promised to listen to them tonight.

"Ooooh. Now it's my turn."

Alice handed Bella a wrapped box, bigger than Carlisle's and Bella raised an eyebrow. Alice's smiled widened and even I could see that her body trembled in her excitement to see Bella's reaction.

"Tink, I told you the last time you bought me something that you were not allowed to buy me anything extravagant anymore."

"I didn't."

Bella raised both eyebrows at this and her mouth set in a firm line. Alice pouted and pushed her index fingers together to which Bella sighed. She placed the box down on the countertop and continued to look at Alice who still avoided Bella's gaze.

"Well not really."

"Does it sparkle?"

"No."

"Is it shiny?"

"No."

"Did it cost over one hundred dollars?"

"Just by five dollars and seventy nine cents! It's something that you really really really wanted."

Alice pulled an adorable puppy dog look and Bella sighed. She picked the box back up, hesitated and then sent Alice a stern look. Jasper chuckled under his breath as he felt their emotions and I looked up at Edward. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I told you I can't read her mind."

The suspense doubled as I remembered that and I was dying to know what Bella was thinking but she continued to stare at Alice.

"By me accepting this I can deny the next two shopping sprees and no Bella Barbie for a week."

I placed my hand over my mouth to contain my giggle at Alice's shocked expression but the other people in the room laughed out loud and I lost it at that. Alice looked like her favorite toy had been taken away and she had been sent off to prison. Bella raised her eyebrow and held out the box to Alice. Alice looked torn for a few moments and then shook her head.

"It'll be worth it to see your face when you open my gift."

I was shocked. Over the past month Alice had dragged any available member of the family and took me sometimes to the mall for what she called "retail therapy". Did Alice love Bella that much to sacrifice something she delighted in doing for and with Bella to see Bella's reaction to some gift? Edward squeezed my shoulders and when I looked up at him he nodded. Bella looked shocked as well but she opened the box anyway.

"Oh Alice. Alice. This is too much. Really."

I craned my neck to see the contents of the box and gaped. Alice had bought the professional art set we had seen in the store window on the last shopping spree we went on. I remember the salesman telling us the price and I looked up at Edward. He nodded and jerked his head back to Bella. Bella had taken out some of the art supplies and had a dazed look on her face as she studied them.

"I knew you would like it as I know you're running low on the supplies in your kit."

Bella kissed Alice on the cheek in thanks and walked outside to the back deck. Alice went to follow her but Jasper grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"She's feeling a little overwhelmed at your gift and Carlisle's. She's delighted with them but she's being Bella. Give her a moment."

Alice nodded and everyone left to go do their own thing. I declined Edward's offer to listen to him play on his piano and he read my thoughts. He smiled and went upstairs. I looked out the sliding glass door and saw Bella sitting on top of the railing on the back deck. I took a deep breath and walked outside to stand beside her. Bella looked up and smiled when she recognized me.

"I see you've captured Edward's attention. Congratulations."

"Yeah he does the most crazy things to get a girls attention."

She laughed and waved her hand to a nearby chair.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me all about it."

I pulled the chair over, eager to have someone besides Edward who was genuinely interested in hearing what I had to say. For the next hour we giggled like schoolgirls as I told her all about the smashing way I was introduced to the Cullen's. Bella shook her head and smiled as she told me how Edward had done something similar to her. Edward had told me the story as that was one of the very first questions I had asked him after the shock of everything else about him wore off. Soon, Alice poked her head outside and told us that we had better come inside as a heavy thunderstorm was about to hit.

"I hate to ask you Lilith but can you help me inside? I'm afraid jet lag and the ride back to the house has caught up with me."

Before I could even move Alice stood by Bella's side and helped her inside. Bella looked over her shoulder, smiled at me in that special way of hers and mouthed "overprotective vampires" to which I giggled. Leave it to Bella to make one feel better and I followed behind them. I sat down next to Edward on his piano seat and rested my head against his shoulder as he continued to play a sweet melody.

"Have a nice talk with Bella?"

I nodded and let his melody lull me to sleep. The last thought I had before sleep overtook me was that he was playing _Bella's Lullaby_.

oOoOoOo

Bella sat in Charlie's old recliner in her foyer and watched as her life was packed away box by box. Last night she had the first full night of sleep without drugs ever since she left the Cullen's to go to New York City and Bella knew that was because she was back home in Alice's arms. She laughed under her breath as she remembered the silent argument she had with Alice about the covers again. Bella had won and she slept cuddled up to Alice with the blankets over them both instead of Alice laying outside the blankets. Earlier this morning Alice and the other women in the Cullen's home had sat out on the back deck allowing Bella to enjoy the warmth of the sun and had broached the topic of selling Bella's home.

_ "I know you don't want to Bella as this will make Charlie's death even more permanent but unless you want us to do it afterwards then we need to do it now."_

None of the Cullen's would come out and say Bella was going to die but she knew that's what they meant. Esme had kicked the boys out saying she wanted a girls day with her daughters and Carlisle and the boys had gone up north to hunt. After the emotional shock wore off, Bella agreed and now here she sat as a small army made her house ready for the market. The one request besides being there when everyone packed was that the wolves and their girls were able to help as well. Carlisle and Esme agreed and in tones to low and fast for Bella and Lilith to hear had told their children to behave. The boys had been ecstatic and Nessie and Emily told her that they had a similar talk with the boys on the way over. Mike Newton and his buddies had been running by when they saw what was happening and had called up some of the students to help out.

"Hey how you feeling? You need anything?"

Bella smiled at Angela and shook her head. She sat down on one of the recliners arms and took Bella's hand in hers. Angela had been elated when Bella had called everyone to give a report of her one month absence and so had everyone else. She pointed to Jasper who was carrying a chair outside like it was a feather and gave a saucy grin.

"The Cullen boys have been lifting and moving stuff like that all day. You sly devil you. No wonder you don't talk about the Cullen's when you can keep such handsome, strong men to yourself."

Bella giggled and nodded. Jasper heard Angela's comment and winked at Bella. The Cullen children were talking with the rest of the people in the house out of respect for Bella she suspected and her human friends were baffled but excited. Angela pointed to Jake who carried a dresser out with the help of Seth.

"I see you've also kept those Indian boys under your thumb too. My my my Bella you do have such wonderful, hot guy friends."

Jake grinned a wolfish grin at Angela and both girls giggled when Nessie hit him in his side in passing. Ben crept up behind both girls and tackled Angela to the floor. He straddled her waist and tickled her. Angela laughed and tried to swat his hands away but Ben was too big. She pleaded ignorance and innocence to her comments about both sets of boys but Ben never relented.

"Hey no sexual foreplay on my foyer floor! That's for you two to do somewhere else."

Angela shrieked, her face the color of a tomato and Ben just laughed at Bella's comment. Nessie giggled and took a picture of the three of them. Ben stood up and pulled Angela to her feet. He gave her a quick kiss and then went back upstairs to help finish packing.

"Bella Swan you better not make any more comments about my sex life or so help me I'll…"

"You'll what? You're way too nice to hurt a cripple."

Bella gave a smug smile and laughed when Angela huffed. Angela cracked a moment later and giggled with Bella. Nessie took another picture and ran off with Angela hot on her heels.

"Jaaaaaaaaake! Help me!"

Bella laughed and shook her head. Alice appeared and kissed Bella's cheek. She rested her delicate, pointed chin on Bella's shoulder and inhaled. Bella laughed a little at Alice's quirk but didn't mind it as Alice stated she still smelled good.

"You have such wonderful human friends."

"I am lucky that's for sure. All my friends are good people. Yes Alice _all _my friends."

Alice rolled her eyes as Bella had caught her frown when Bella had smiled at Quil when he walked by with a heavy box in his arms. Alice's watch beeped and Bella laughed when Alice straightened up and stood in front of her.

"You're supposed to be acting like a human Alice. No vampire speed today."

"I'll just say I was a track superstar at my old school."

Bella rolled her eyes and allowed Alice to pull her to her feet. They walked out back to where Carlisle had the grill going along with some of the elders from the Quileute tribe. Food covered the entire back deck and Bella waved when everyone looked up at her. Carlisle raised his eyebrows but Alice pointed to her watch and Carlisle nodded with a smile.

"Why don't you go get everyone and we can all sit down and eat?"

Ten minutes later Bella sat nestled deep into Jake's side with Alice holding her hand and some salad on a plate in front of her. She had disappeared inside to take her medicine and felt the usual drowsiness that came along with it. Alice's watch beeped again and Bella looked at her.

"Time for your midday nap. You ready to go?"

"But I want to stay here until everyone's finished."

Jake laughed beside her and squeezed Nessie with his other arm that wasn't wrapped around Bella. He nodded to a hammock out back a little more in Bella's backyard and grinned down at her.

"I had Seth set that up for you as I knew you would refuse to leave. You can lay in that and have people visit you. I'm sure the blood….Cullen's would like to talk to you and I know we all do. No one would blame you if you feel asleep."

Bella nodded, happy with Jake's arrangement and Alice called out for Emmett. He walked over, annoyance written on his face at having to walk at human speed and knelt next to Alice. Alice told him the plan and he picked Bella up. Nessie pulled a blanket out of the bag beside her and said she would be the first to be on Bella watch. She looked over to Alice to see if that was okay and Esme said it would be fine. Alice claimed second and Jake claimed third a second before Edward did. The two glared at each other but Nessie pinched Jake and Lilith swatted Edward' s arm with a comment of "Boys…" Emmett set Bella down in the hammock and left with an affectionate rumpling of Bella's hair. Nessie covered Bella with the blanket and sat down in one of the two chairs next to the hammock.

"I was afraid your little vampire lover would bite me for getting to sit by you first."

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed as she closed her eyes. The pain in her body lessened at this but Bella knew she wouldn't fall asleep and she balled her fists to keep from crying out. She felt the need to cough but knew if she did blood would come out and she didn't want to ruin such a good day.

"Who Alice? She is a tad overprotective but she doesn't hate you for getting first Bella watch and knows that she has all of tonight."

"Oooh so there is a little hanky panky between you two. No wonder you're so tired today Bella."

Bella blushed and rolled her eyes but she smiled at Nessie's joke.

"How long is your watch again?"

Nessie laughed and patted Bella's blanket covered shoulder.

"Have you two ever kissed since that first night?"

"No. I know she wants to but I don't want to lead her on since I won't be able to have a relationship in a couple months."

Nessie's hand stilled on tracing Bella's side and Bella sighed.

"You have feelings for her too?"

"I realized them when I was talking to Carlisle one night at the clinic. What's not to love about her Nessie? She's an angel and I feel horrible because I can't give her anything substantial since I'll be dead soon."

Nessie bent over and hugged Bella as tears trailed down from behind her closed eyelids. Bella felt horrible and kept her feelings from Alice to protect her. Alice already suffered so much knowing Bella was going to die so why should Bella be even more selfish and return the romantic feelings when they would be in a romantic relationship for only three months or so?

"I know you're trying to be less selfish then you feel you are already but you need to tell Alice. My time is up but do you want to be left alone for a little while?"

"No, that'd only make Jake more curious and then he'll never let it go even if you tell him to."

Nessie hugged Bella once more and left to go find Jake. A couple minutes later his large body pulled her out of the hammock, blanket and all and she pressed her face into the side of his neck to hide her tears.

"I hurt Jake. I feel like I need to cough to let it all out but then blood will splatter and the Cullen's will be forced to leave."

Jake pulled her tighter against him and rocked back and forth on the ground. This was Bella's Jake and Bella loved him. Jake questioned when he believed he needed to and most of the time he was in the right or had his heart in the right place but when he saw Bella in pain he just let her be.

"That's not why you're crying though. Nessie told me to just let you be but Bella you're shaking and crying. When you do that I know you're about to explode."

Bella cried harder at this as she knew Jake was right once again and clung tighter to him. Her muscles burned from the strain but the physical pain felt good as it dimmed her awareness of her emotional pain.

"Is it something to do with Shortie?"

"W-What?"

Jake pried Bella off him just enough so they could see face-to-face and wiped away her tear trails with a large hand. He kissed her forehead and leaned back against the tree.

"I knew it. You're relationship with Shortie changed a couple days before you left for the whole clinic thing. When you called your voice changed while talking about her and the last time you came down to visit at the rez your eyes sparkled a little differently when you talked about her. Nessie says that you're in love with her."

Bella didn't answer and let her head rest against his broad chest. His strong, steady heart beat soothed her and she knew by her silence Jake would know her answer. He didn't tremble, he didn't say anything but he tightened his hold on her and let his head rest back against the tree. That for Jake spoke volumes and Bella knew that this was the best acceptance she was going to get and she hummed her appreciation for his consideration. Time flew by and Jake loosened his hold on her. Bella looked up and saw Rosalie and Esme.

"We convinced Alice to let us go before her on this little Bella watch thing. Move dog."

Bella patted Jakes shoulder and he set Bella back in the hammock. He ignored Rosalie's barb, something Bella knew took a lot of self control and walked past the two women vampires. Esme covered Bella back up with the blanket and they took a seat in the two chairs.

"What were you and Jake talking about? It seemed pretty heavy for such a happy setting."

Bella closed her eyes as the pain worsened for a moment and her whole body tensed to fight off the urge to cough. She took a deep breath once the sensation passed and she sighed.

"Oh you know how Jake gets. It's nothing serious."

"Is that why he and his lover keep looking over here and whispering?"

Bella smiled and rolled her eyes behind her eyelids. Leave it to those two to get all worked up over something as small as Bella's feelings.

"They're concerned about me is all. Nothing new with that."

"You're still a horrible liar Bella."

An icy hand smoothed over Bella's forehead and pushed her hair out of her face. A ghost of a kiss pressed against her temple and then Bella heard their chairs creak as they left. Familiar, smooth icy hands pressed in on her shoulders and Bella smiled.

"Lay with me?"

Alice did as she asked and molded herself around Bella from behind. The urge to cough went away and Bella sighed in contentment.

"Everyone's worried about you. The wolf boy and his girlfriend are not the best actors in the world."

"They're just concerned as all of you are."

"Edward looked troubled as he read Jake's thoughts. Whatever is bothering you Nessie got it out of you and told Jake and now Edward knows too."

Bella winced at that and Alice placed a soothing kiss on her neck. Bella relaxed at that and Alice sucked on her neck for a minute. Bella's eyes fluttered and a low moan escaped her.

"Alice I-I need t-to…oh my…tell you….ah something."

Alice didn't stop and her tongue swished along the column of Bella's neck. Bella did nothing to stop her and squeezed Alice's hands tighter. A moment later Alice let up and the haze cleared from Bella's mind.

"I know what's bothering you Bella as I had a vision of your conversation with Carlisle right before you told him. Last night I sat with him in his office and we talked."

Bella blushed and hid her face in the fabric of the hammock. She felt relieved that she didn't have to voice her feelings out loud a second time and Alice giggled as she must have seen Bella trying to stumble over an explanation.

"I love you Alice."

Alice kissed Bella's neck and rolled Bella over so they were face to face. She tucked Bella's head under her chin and Bella fell asleep with a sigh as Alice's comforting scent washed over her.

"I love you too Bella."

oOoOoOo

Edward walked over with Lilith and stared at Bella's sleeping form. Alice shook her head at Edward's gaze and his face tightened into a frown.

"She told me. I'm not letting her go so soon after she told me that. Sit down."

Edward did and Lilith sat in the other chair, confused at the meaning behind Alice's words. Edward grabbed her hand and sighed.

"Bella admitted her feelings for Alice."

Lilith smiled and she turned to Alice. Alice rolled her eyes and looked down as she ran her fingers through Bella's long hair.

"Please?"

"I saw her confession to Carlisle in the hospital a week ago. All she said to me was that she loves me and then she fell asleep. Nothing more."

Lilith pouted, no doubt dismayed that the confession had lacked the grandeur that surrounded the Cullen's. Edward chuckled and kissed her hand when he raised it to his lips. Lilith turned to him, her eyes aglow with excitement and he shook his head.

"Alice isn't thinking of it."

Lilith's face fell again and Alice scowled. She hissed at Lilith and Edward rolled his eyes as he heard the words that were too fast for Lilith to hear. Lilith pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sorry for being nosey but this is big news for everyone and you should be ecstatic."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"You're not bouncing around and giggling like you always do when something makes you happy."

Alice rolled her eyes and stilled when Bella shifted. Bella yawned and pulled Alice even closer by her hip.

"Shut up Lilith. The pixie can be over exuberant most of the time but when something truly makes her happy she's too shocked to act normal. Give it a couple days and then she'll be bouncing off the wall once it all sinks in."

Edward chuckled at Bella's sleepy mumbles and Bella buried her face in the coolness of Alice's neck. Alice shifted so more of Bella's body meshed with her own and Lilith's pout deepened. Edward laughed and pulled her into his lap.

"You know Bella doesn't mean it Lilith."

"Still, they're not acting like any normal couple when they find out the other loves them."

"Maybe that's because we're not a normal couple. I'm a dying human and she's the gorgeous siren of a vampire. You find this type of relationship in fairytales. Now, be quiet and let me sleep or I will say something to make you leave and mean it."

All three of them laughed this time and Bella fell asleep again. An hour or two later Bella's childhood home was packed up and ready for the open house. In small groups of three's or fours everyone tiptoed over and whispered their goodbyes. Angela raised an eyebrow at Alice and Alice nodded. Angela plastered her hand over her mouth and made the call me sign. The werewolves and their imprints howled as quiet as they could and made Alice promise she'd let Bella come to the reservation soon. Soon the Cullen's were the only people left and they stood around talking for a few more minutes.

"Must everyone interrupt my nap? I swear I'm going to sick fire on all of you if you don't let me sleep."

Carlisle smiled and patted her shoulder. He ushered everyone away and left the keys to his Mercedes with Alice. Alice rearranged the blanket to better wrap around Bella and sank into the hammock. If she could, Alice would have fallen asleep with Bella as Bella's warmth and scent made her comfortable enough to. Bella placed a hand underneath Alice's shirt to rest on her toned stomach and shifted her head so it lay on Alice's chest. Bella did this when she was sure no one else was around as it was the most comfortable position she had found while laying with Alice but she didn't want anyone to gossip or read into it. Alice didn't understand but she allowed it to happen anyway.

oOoOoOo

A month had flown by since Bella had returned from New York City and she appeared to be getting better. Carlisle knew as well as Bella that this wasn't the case but they kept the spirit of optimism alive and Bella continued with her everyday life. Sleeping curled up to Alice had become an every night occurrence and chaste kisses were shared but nothing more than that. Alice knew it was because Bella didn't want to lead her on and break her heart even more but she used her vampire charms and the kisses and nuzzling grew longer each time. Jake had at long last proposed to Nessie and hadn't phased while doing it. Bella had created the scene for him and the engaged lovers never talked about the details of the actual asking.

"Bella hurry up in there! You have to be ready to be picked up at the treaty line in an hour."

Bella sighed as she was enjoying the warmth of her bubble bath but she did as Alice ordered and stepped out of the tub. She had insisted on bathing alone but on those days were she was too weak to, Esme helped her. Alice had been put out but Bella had stammered through an embarrassed explanation that she thought she was too ugly to be seen by Alice. Alice had argued that it didn't matter what Bella looked like (she told Bella many times how gorgeous and beautiful she was) but Esme had understood and told Alice off in her usual gentle fashion. For the actual wedding, Nessie had asked Bella to be her maid of honor and Bella had accepted.

"Coming coming. Be out in five minutes."

Bella slipped into the red lingerie Nessie had picked out for her and slipped on the slip to go underneath her dress. Alice had been ecstatic Bella had been invited to the wedding but Nessie broke the news that no one outside the reservation was allowed. This crushed Alice but Bella had explained that even with the more seasoned werewolves watching the inexperienced ones the chances of an accidental phasing were too great and Jake had refused to let any "bloodsuckers in on my wedding day". To soften the blow Nessie had allowed Bella to be all dolled up at the Cullen's home and then dropped off at the treaty line were Jake would pick Bella up.

"Bella! Hurry."

Bella finished cleaning up the bathroom and slipped inside Alice's room. Alice had her dress ready and the makeup all spread out over her vanity. In half an hour Alice had Bella dressed in her special maid of honor dress, makeup applied and in her Porsche after a whole slew of pictures had been taken. They drove in silence to the treaty line as Alice was annoyed she wouldn't be able to watch over Bella but Alice was about to be left speechless by her human lover.

"Alice look at me."

Alice did and Bella pulled her closer with both hands on her cheeks. As usual Alice's eyes closed as such proximity to Bella overwhelmed her with her scent and Bella crushed her lips to Alice's. Alice's eyes opened in shock at the initial intensity of the kiss but they slid shut again as the desire coursed through her. Careful not to ruin her make up or mess up her dress Alice kissed Bella back with all the pent up frustration she had held in check so far. Bella's phone vibrated and Bella pulled away after placing one last gentle, sweet kiss on Alice's lips.

"Wow."

Bella smiled at Alice's stunned expression as she still had her eyes closed and Alice licked her lips. A truck drove up to the treaty line and Bella kissed Alice one more time before climbing out of the Porsche. Jake stepped down from the truck and wolf whistled as Bella walked up to him. He glared at Alice until the vampire drove away and hugged Bella tight once Alice was out of sight.

"Dear me don't you look stunning. I'll have to beat the boys back with a stick tonight."

Bella laughed and fixed Jake's shirt collar.

"You look handsome Jake. Every inch the man that Nessie deserves."

Jake blushed, embarrassed at Bella's sincere compliment and rubbed the back of his head. The two best friends stared at each other and then Jake helped Bella sit on the tailgate. He sat down next to her and the two watched the waves crash on the shore. Bella liked these silent moments they shared, something that only she and Jake did and let her head rest against his broad shoulder.

"I promise I'll stay awake and be the best friend I'm supposed to be. I won't ruin your wedding."

Jake chuckled and rested his hand on Bella's leg. Bella kicked her legs out and smiled.

"You being here for the actual wedding is way more than enough. I was afraid at first that you wouldn't be here for it and I think that's why I proposed when I did. It just wouldn't seem right without you there."

Bella punched Jake in the shoulder and shook her head. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Sentimentality isn't your thing Jake. It might work for Nessie but she's already heads over heels in love with you and would believe you if you told her the moon was made of cheese."

"What? It isn't? I've been howling at that ball in the sky hoping for a late midnight snack and you're telling me I'll never get one?"

Bella laughed at Jake's wild grin and let her eyes close.

"You big dummy. Can we rest here for five minutes?"

Jake wrapped an arm around Bella and pulled her into his side.

"Take all the time you need Bella."

oOoOoOo

Two days after Jake and Nessie's wedding and the morning after Bella and Alice made love Bella Swan died in the middle of the worst thunderstorm in Forks, Washington history. She had been too weak to go to school those final two days and painted and sketched under Esme's watchful eye instead in the safety of the Cullen's home. When Esme's attention had been focused on something else for a few moments Bella had gathered all her remaining strength and walked outside into Esme's beautiful garden. Bella had made it into the middle of the garden where the flowers where the thickest and laid down on her back. She closed her eyes as the freezing rain hit her face and with one large, ominous crack of thunder and brilliant flash of lightning Bella took her last breath.

"I love you forever Alice Cullen."

Esme had noticed Bella was missing from the house and ran outside. She found Bella laying in her garden on her back and cried out as she fell beside her human daughter. Even before she reached a trembling hand for a pulse point Esme had known there would be no familiar rhythm of Bella's pulse underneath her fingertips. For an hour Esme sat in the rain with Bella's head cradled in her lap and cried as she relived the memories of her son's death. After a time Esme had picked Bella up and laid her on the couch in the living room before calling Carlisle in the hospital. Carlisle had arrived back at home in twenty minutes and he too cried silent tears at Bella's passing.

_"Yes. Hello this is Dr. Cullen, I would like you to release my children from the remainder of the school day and have them come home please. Thank you."_

The Cullen children had raced home and Jasper doubled over in pain at the anguish and sorrow rolling off Carlisle and Esme. Edward blanched as he read their thoughts and the other three children put the pieces together from there. Alice had broken the door down in her haste to get to Bella and was inconsolable for days afterwards.

oOoOoOo

Alice stood under the umbrella Jasper held over them and clutched a blood red rose in her cold fingers. Her little black silk dress fluttered in the breeze but Alice's glowing amber eyes never wavered from the single mahogany wood coffin that held Fork's angel. The Cullen's easily outclassed and outshone everybody present in their regal elegance, designer clothes and beautiful eyes but no one went near them for even normal humans could feel the depths of their sorrow. The entire Quileute tribe stood opposite the Cullen's and the normal citizens of Forks but they too ignored the human's who eyed the majesty of the werewolves boys and their imprints.

"We are gathered here today on this 15th of April in the year of our Lord to remember Fork's angel, Isabella Marie Swan and lay her body to rest next to that of her father Charles Lee Swan. I know that we all feel a certain sadness…"

Alice listened as the minister tried to capture the unique spark that had been Bella Swan but even though his words were poetic and beautiful they paled in comparison to what Bella had been. Rosalie's words to Lilith all those days ago had been true, Bella had been one of a kind from the start and only grew more beautiful the more you got to know her. Alice remembered all the memories she had shared and experienced with Bella. Her family stood around her and every vampire that had known of Bella's existence had come to pay tribute to the human that had defied her nature. The Denali's stood a little to Alice's left, Peter and Charlotte stood next to Jasper and the Volturi and their small guard stood behind the Cullen's. The matter of the vampires being able to control their bloodlust long enough to leave Forks had been nullified as each vampire had sworn before they left the Cullen Manor that they wouldn't attack a human.

"Alice the ceremony is over. Everyone's leaving."

Alice walked out from underneath the umbrella and knelt in front of Bella's tombstone. While simple, her tombstone's design had a regal elegance to it and Alice traced a single, pale finger over the words carved into the tomb's surface.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Forks Angel & Wonderful Friend to All_

_March 2, 1992-April 15, 2010_

"_It is what is it is. Make your life."_

Jasper stood over her again with the umbrella and Alice wiped away the tears. She felt strangely vulnerable for the first time in her existence, like half of her was missing and she clutched Bella's favorite pendant in her hand when it fell out of the neckline of her dress. Charlie had given Bella a crystal star pendant inlaid with gold at her birth and Bella had never taken it off her entire life. When going through Bella's final effects everyone had agreed to let Alice have Bella's pendant.

_"I love you Alice Cullen."_

Those had been the last words Bella had spoken to Alice that morning when Alice went to the high school and Bella had sealed her declaration with a kiss. Alice put her fingers to her lips and then pressed them against Bella's name on her tombstone.

"I love you Bella Swan."

Alice stood up and turned on her heel to break eye contact with Bella's grave. Jasper wrapped an arm around her and sent her as much peace and calm as he was able to. He opened the back door on the passenger's side for Alice and Alice gave him a whisper of thanks before slipping inside Carlisle's Mercedes. They were the last car to leave and when they arrived home the Cullen's along with the other vampires would have a toast in Bella's memory. A final farewell if you would but it was they felt that was the least they could do.

oOoOoOo

Forks, Washington changed as a city after Bella's death and the quiet little town where Bella had lived became a renowned place of solitude. People would travel there to get away from the stresses of their lives and every time a car drove into the outskirts of Forks they passed a sign on the overpass that read:

"_It is what it is. Make your life."_

Newcomers would ultimately end up asking the locals in the diner, at the school or anywhere else what the statement on the sign meant and the local would pause in what they were doing and give a small smile. They would proceed to tell the life story of Fork's Angel, the one called Bella Swan until after a time Bella Swan became a legend that was told alongside with the rumors about the "cold ones" and "giant shape shifters in the guise of wolves". If one happened to be walking in the woods sometimes you could hear a childish giggle and see a brown haired, brown eyed girl waving at you before dashing away faster than the wind. Most of the time they would be confused but the name would fall from their lips anyways….

_"Bella Swan…"_

oOoOoOo

_**A/N: And with that I wrap up the story **_**An Angel's Love**_**. I hope you enjoyed reading it and no there won't be a sequel. I just wanted to write something about the question that had been plaguing my mind for months now. "What if Bella didn't want to be immortal anymore?"**_


End file.
